My Life with the Volturi
by Bella MacLeod
Summary: Bella tells the story of her life on how she came to be the wife of one of the Three Kings,and Queen of the vampire world.Written in journal form. All reviews and comments are welcome.Rated M for possibilities in later chapters!ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Ms. Meyer owns it all;I just like toying with her characters.**

**Prologue:**

As Henry VIII once said, you may think you know the whole story but in order to understand it you have to start at the beginning.

My name was Isabella Marie Swan, I moved to Forks, Washington, when I was 17. Needless to say I got involved with a boy, Edward Cullen, I met in high school. Let's just say I was too observant for my own good and found out he was a vampire.

He saved me from being crushed by a van at school, saved me from a vampire tracker named James, and thought he was protecting me from his brother Jasper when he tried to attack me at my 18th birthday party that Alice, his sister, said would be fun. He then started to act really weird, he became distant and moody.

He came to me one afternoon after I got home from school and told me he and his family were leaving. His reasons were people were beginning to notice that his parents, for all intents and purposes, were not aging among other things. When I told him I had to come up with something to tell my father about why I was too, he told me he didn't want me to go with them. He said I was a distraction, a toy, and then he had the nerve to tell me I would get over him and his family leaving as my human mind was a sieve.

Over the next few months, I fell into a deep depression. I started getting better by hanging out with a childhood friend, Jacob "Jake" Black. Things got better and then they fell apart as Jake started acting weird. Then I found out he was a shape shifter. He could change from his human form into a giant horse sized wolf. He could shift only when a vampire was in the area and after the gene came out of its dormant state.

I decided to go cliff diving and almost drowned. Apparently Alice saw this and my future went blank. When she came to check on my dad she found I was very much alive and she sank into a vision of Edward going to Volterra, to see the Volturi lords. Apparently their other sister, Rosalie, told him of Alice's visions that said I was dead. He went to ask for his death, as he thought I had already met mine.

Well Alice and I hopped on a plane and went to Italy to save his back. Me, being a perpetual danger magnet, waltzed right into the ultimate human eating Vampire lair as if it were a walk in the park. You see, I had learned at an early age to always expect the unexpected.

That's when I met them…The Brothers or The Three Kings of the vampire world, Aro,Marcus, and Caius...


	2. Chapter 1: The Brothers

**Chapter 1: The Brothers**

No one will ever fully understand them. They sat upon their thrones on the dais, talking over the topics of the day, as I walked into the room taking in my surroundings. The high domed ceiling, marble floors that would take your breath away, and walls painted white with marble plaques with Latin writing, which was the throne room with a large metal grate adorning the middle of the floor where the smell of rust, copper and salt came up from; which I assumed was from blood that had been spilt over many years.

When I first laid eyes on them I was amazed by their aristocratic and handsome good looks. They thought I'd cower to them, but I stood with my head held high and made how I felt about them known. This is how I saw each of them at the time:

Aro- a mindless wonder with the whimsical nature of a child and a power hungry god complex in which he likes to collect gifted vampires to add to his collection. He can read every thought anyone, human or vampire has had with a single touch, except of course those that may possess a shield of some sort. He is approximately 6'3" and 29, with ebony hair with a bluish tint to it that reminds me of a raven's feathers falling to the middle of his back and reddish burgundy eyes. He's the most charismatic of the three.

Marcus- at a glance looks bored out of his mind and would rather be anywhere but here. There he sits tuning out everything until something interesting catches his attention for the moment. He tortures himself daily with thoughts of his late wife, Didyme. He can see bonds of relationships,and can pick up gifts that vampires have. He is 31 and stands at 6'4", with dark brownish-black hair that reminds me of the deepest mahogany or teak you can find falling just past his shoulders, and eyes the color of garnets in the setting sun.

And Caius- Has no known power or gift but many think of him as cold hearted, tortured and angry. He called me a liability, an insignificant human who knew too much and was ready to pass judgment. Needless to say he was not happy about what I saw in them, the things I knew, and he wanted me dead. To me he had the best features while standing at roughly 6'2", forever 27 , with platinum blonde hair with golden streaks in it that was almost ghostly white falling to his shoulders, and fiery red eyes that tend to remind me of molten lava with burgundy flecks in their depths.

I managed to fascinate them with my knowledge of their world, captivate them with my lack of fear of what they were, and infuriate Caius to no end with my charm, wit, and my friendly, loving manner.

I was given a choice to stay in the castle or return with Alice and Edward, so I stayed. That left the Cullen pair to return to Forks without me and not in the best of moods. They vowed to find a way to get me out of there but I told them it was my choice to stay. I realized Edward didn't love me enough to stay with me and he would most likely leave me again. Alice was broken hearted none the less and almost happy for me as she knew I found the place where I belonged. I told them to tell the rest of the family I forgave them for leaving as it no fault of anyone, not even Jasper as he had to deal with the emotional over-load of six other vampires in his presence not to mention his blood-lust and that of five others. Carlisle is the only one, where the scent of blood no longer bothers him, he had told me it was due to centuries of practice and he never thought of feeding the easy way as he always wanted to help people.

After they left to return home, I was escorted to a beautiful room that was fit for a princess with a walk-in closet the size of my bedroom in my former home that was filled with beautiful clothing, shoes, jewelry and accessories from top designers from around the world, and a huge bathroom was almost the size of the living room in Forks, with black marble floors and Garnet encrusted black marble counter tops with twin sinks, a black Jacuzzi-spa tub and matching toilet and one wall for the walk-in shower that took my breath away. There was no shower head but a waterfall spout that constantly ran into a sunk-in tub unit. I was in awe of my surroundings as they were breath taking in this beautiful castle.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Guard

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Guard**

I spent the night in my room and slept between black silk sheets on a king size mahogany bed that had a hand carved ornate headboard that occupied one wall. I awoke the next morning to the sun streaming through the windows and doors that made up the wall to the right of the bed that were dressed with burgundy drapes and led to a balcony that overlooked the most beautiful gardens I had ever seen.

After I showered and dressed in a royal blue dress that accentuated my curves, I was escorted to breakfast by Marcus. Thirty minutes later, I was taken to the throne room to meet with the brothers and to be introduced to the Guard. Their names and gifts are as follows:

Afton- a 5'10" handsome man stuck at 25 with golden brown hair and gentle red eyes. He has the gift of mental invisibility and his mate is Chelsea.

Chelsea- a blonde beautiful girl who is 5'3" and forever 22 with kind eyes is mated with Afton and has the gift of bond manipulation. She can strengthen the bonds of others or break them. She has also been known to be able to erase the memories of people depending on the strength of the bonds they share.

The Witch Twins (Jane & Alec)- made immortal at 17 by Aro after an unknown vampire killed their parents. Alec is 5'11" and a handsome young man with dark hair has the ability to render his opponent senseless with his ability of sensory deprivation. And his sister Jane a very pretty 5' golden blonde has the ability to implant the illusion of pain into her opponents. These two tend to think of Aro as a father figure and will do anything for him.

Renata- A 26 year old 5'4" raven haired beauty with Roman features possesses a gift of a protective shield. She accompanies Aro on any and all missions or "trips" he may go on, as she protects him and can divert any physical attack upon him.

Corin- stands 5'3" and is a pretty 21year old that is assigned to the wife of Aro to keep her happy and content with her gift of Addictive Contentment

Demetri- is a very handsome 6' man of Russian decent that is forever 24 and he has the ability of tracking anyone anywhere with his gift of sensory location.

Heidi- "the Volturi fisher" is gorgeous at 21 and stand 5'5". She is the bait able to lure unsuspecting tourists to their death with her gift of physical attraction.

Felix- is extremely tall at 6'7" of Greek decent. He is 23 and has no known gifts but is powerful none-the-less in a physical way. I call him a "Gentle Giant" as he tends to remind me of Emmett Cullen.

And Santiago- he is also 23 and a good looking 5'10" man of Spanish decent with dark hair and the kindest blood red eyes I ever saw. He is very muscular and has no known abilities but is powerful due to his physique.

As Aro was doing the introductions of the guard to me, I felt the heated crimson gaze of Caius, the "Snow King", himself boar a hole into my back. He was fascinated with how I showed no fear and politely smiled at the vampires in front of me.

When the introductions were over Aro made it very clear that I was not to be harmed and if I was in the culprit would be dealt with. The guard was dismissed and we discussed when I would be changed.

On that one point, he told me it would happen when I was ready for it and I had to choose who would have the honor. I was told to think long and hard about it, as the one who got to do it would have the strongest bond with me. Decisions, decisions, who did I want the bite to come from, Aro with his childish ways and desire for gifted beings, Marcus who seemed to be a shell of his former self due to the loss of his beloved wife, or Caius who seemed to be an arrogant, sneering vampire with Anger Management issues. Sure I had a few issues of my own, but who would I choose. Then much to my surprise Caius came up with the perfect solution for me to make my decision. I was to spend time with each one of them and then decide. Granted I had to spend good quality time with each one and see who I felt the most comfortable with and needed to find out who I felt was the best man for the job. In other words, I had to form bonds with each one and the four of us would discuss those bonds before anything would happen.

I went back to my room to begin thinking. Over the next few days, Jane and Alec brought me my meals, spent time with me talking or playing video games, and then I was left with my thoughts. I spent a majority of my days on the balcony, if it wasn't raining, day dreaming of who he would be, when we would do it, and how it would be done.


	4. Chapter 3: Forming Bonds

**Chapter 3: Forming Bonds**

During the months I was here, I began to notice how my feelings toward the three and the guard were beginning to change and shift into different forms.

I felt I had familial bonds with most of the guard. Alec, Demetri, and Felix were like brothers and Jane, Heidi, and Chelsea were most definitely like sisters, when I was around them, we acted like a bunch of kids. With Renata, I had to tread lightly where she was concerned though. Why, I had to figure out. Did she think I was invading her territory or something? I decided to have Aro get to the bottom of this little matter.

Every day I would meet with the three 'brothers' and we would spend time discussing music, art, and literature, I they all had a deep appreciation for each subject, they all had their personal favorite, and I found that Aro, Marcus, and Caius were vastly different.

While Aro seemed to act like a greedy child but he always had the best interests of others at heart. He and I often sat and discussed our favorite books and authors. We even had heated discussions about William Shakespeare. He told me that he spent time with the man and he was a hopeless romantic that wrote tragic sonnets of love that mostly ended in death, which I found hard to believe, but "Romeo and Juliet" was still my ultimate favorite by the man.

When he asked e of whom my favorite author was I told him I absolutely loved Jane Austen's "Sense and Sensibility" and "Pride and Prejudice". He had said that he'd met her asked me why I liked these two books and I told him he had to read them and then we'd talk, but I did tell him they were stories of finding yourself, everlasting love, and also discussed the way I felt about Renata and he told me to give her time and she would come around. I had to hand it to him, he was right. She and I became close friends and we would do anything to keep him and his brothers safe.

Marcus seemed to have a big heart with a lot of love to give and a large fondness for music, especially the classical genre. He asked me of my likes and dislikes and we found we had more in common than we first thought. We talked about composers and to his relief; he found I mostly enjoyed Debussy, Beethoven, Bach, and Mozart but held a fondness of Chopin, Strauss, and Tchaikovsky. Though I couldn't tell him the concerto's I loved the tones and pitch of the movements through each composer. We spent hours listening to them and discussing different things as the music flowed from the speakers in his study.

To many Caius came off as an anti-peacekeeper and liked to wage conflict with anyone who came across his path, but he didn't fool me. He is actually a great guy once you get to know him but he has a fear of letting anyone close as his ex-wife Athendora really did a number on him. Much like Edward did to me.

His fondness of art and the paintings he painted were enough to blow me away. He showed me his work and asked me my opinion of it. His landscapes were breathtaking but the portraits he painted were phenomenally life like. I liked the portrait of Marcus he did the best. He asked me why and my answer was simple. I told him that he caught the pain and sadness of him and brought it to life.

He explained his love of art to me and said that this was the easiest way for him to express himself without any cruelty. He really had no concept of how to be around people unless he came off as cold and cruel. I stared at him often and once he caught me. He questioned me about it and I explained that I was intimidated by him, fascinated with his knowledge of the finer things in life, infuriated by his cold angry demeanor, and captivated by everything about him. That seemed to render him speechless. When he found his voice he had said that when he first saw me in the throne room weeks before, he himself was infuriated with my knowledge of his kind, fascinated by my lack of self preservation and fear of the Supernatural, and captivated by my beauty and I must have put some sort of mystical spell on him. I asked about that comment and all he told me was 'you will see my meaning all in due time'. I wondered what he meant by that and was floored with a very possible realization; Caius Volturi may be falling for me.

I spent a majority of time with them and in the evenings I was left with my own devices to mull over my feelings for them. I realized quickly that Marcus is a gentle man with a vast amount of love to give and I think of him as a father figure; Aro is a kind loving man that I felt strongly for as the big brother I never had; but with Caius, I found myself feeling things that scared the hell out of me. He seemed to consume my every waking moment and my senses reeled when he was around. He held me captive with his eyes and I felt a burning need to be with him. Oh, sweet Jesus, I think I'm seriously in trouble here; I'm falling for the Snow King himself.

I decided to give them my decision as to who would change me on my 20th birthday which was in a few weeks but first I had to find out from Marcus, who I had the strongest bond with and which of them had the strongest one with me. They all have amazing control over their bloodlust as I spend so much time with them in various parts of the castle, including their private chambers and mine. I also had to find out if I was to be left alone during the change or if my sire was to stay with me.

A week and a half before my birthday, while spending time with Marcus, I gently approached the subject of the bonds I had. He told me, I have with strong familial bonds with the guard and we are like brothers and sisters. With Renata it's a strong friendly one with a potential to become familial. He then explained the difference in the bonds between him and his two brothers. He explained that while they are the strongest he has ever seen they are vastly different and if I remember correctly what he said was along the lines of this: "The bonds I have with you are that of a protector and father. What I mean is you are my most protected one and I will do what I must at all costs to ensure your safety. I also have a strong fatherly bond with you as a man has with his own child. With Aro, your bonds are that of a brother and his sister but much closer than your bonds with the Guard. They are also the type between best friends and confidants, very strong and loving. While the bonds you share with Aro and I tend to be very strong, the bonds you have with Caius are the strongest yet." He stopped long enough to read my expression and make sure I was alright before he continued. "My dear Daughter, the bonds you have with my younger brother are of mates. What that means is you both feel the pull to be in close proximity of each other and when you are apart it feels as though someone has ripped a hole open in your heart and your soul is bleeding. It's like love at first site to humans or imprinting to shape-shifters. Caius is your imprint, mate, or other half. You cannot live without each other. What I'm saying is if you died at the hand of another he would not be able to survive it. If he did, he would be a shell of himself and be like I am without my Didyme. You have managed to awaken my soul and bring some measure of life back to me." He asked me if I was alright with this and I told him that was what I thought and he stared at me because of my revelation. He even said I had a few gifts that would be more readable after my change. My 'father' told me he would discuss his findings with his brothers and they would like my decision soon. I then told him they would have it on my birthday before any party or whatever they had planned for me.

Afterwards I went in search of Caius. I had to let go of my fear of possible rejection and talk to him. I needed to find out his feelings and finally admit my own to him. When I didn't find him in the obvious places I went to his studio where he spent hours painting only to find it unoccupied. In a way I was relieved he wasn't there but I was disappointed too. That's when I realized Marcus was right. I needed to be with Caius and since he was elsewhere it hurt. That's when I evolved into an artist. I sketched and painted for hours until I was tired, I then went to my rooms and fell asleep.

When I awoke in the morning, I felt pain. I hadn't seen the man I longed for in a few days so I went in search of the other two. Marcus and Aro were in the throne room while Caius was MIA. They looked at me with concern and asked if everything was to my liking. When I explained that it wasn't they found I was hurting as their brother had seemed to fall off the face of the earth. The pain lessened in their company but didn't disappear. They told me what they had planned for my birthday and invited all of their kind to the festivities. They also said Caius would return by then as he went on a minor mission to check on the status of several newborns in the area. That somewhat put me at ease to know he was still in Italy. I went back to Caius' studio in order to be a little closer to him and find some solace in my work.

As my painting took shape I realized, that in all I did in the last few days, everything revolved around Caius. He haunted my dreams, dominated my waking hours, and now was present in my art. I began to question my sanity. My 'father' Marcus came in and explained that this is what the mating pull does when awakened and the other is unavailable. He told me I wasn't going crazy and everything would come together in the end. What he was saying in no uncertain terms is "you will be whole again when Caius returns". I really hoped he planned on returning soon as I wanted the pain to end.


	5. Chapter 4: Decisions and a Party

Chapter 4: Decisions and a Party

Caius returned three days after I met with Marcus and Aro. He walked into his studio to find me painting. He seemed happy to be back and quietly walked up behind me. I went to get a different brush and his movement caught me by surprise. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I must have said something unpleasant because the words that came out of his mouth were full of laughter. He said something like "You remind me of an angry snarling kitten with their claws bared, ready to strike". Of course I couldn't help but laugh as he made it sound funny. He pulled me into a hug and said he was glad to be home because he missed me more than I would ever know. I told him I knew how he felt as I was miserable while he was gone. Next thing I knew he was kissing me so tenderly, awaking passions so deep, I literally saw stars. Edward never kissed me like that,as he was afraid of putting me at risk or possibly killing me . Caius pulled back knowing I had to breathe and decided to look at all of my creations I painted while he was gone.

He seemed to appreciate the effort that went into them and commented on the detail in each piece. He said the use of color was comparable to that of Monet and Renoir. He saw the portrait of him done from memory and was rendered speechless. I told him his brother's said the image was lifelike I captured the exact shade of crimson in his eyes. He didn't know what to say. When he snapped out it, he said he had one to show me. He left the room to retrieve it and returned with a covered canvas. When he removed the cover I saw myself. I had never seen a painted likeness of myself before and was amazed at the detail, right down to the flecks of gold in my eyes and streaks of red in my hair. I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. I told him I loved it and said we had a few things to discuss.

His expression was unreadable as we walked out of the room and toward his study in a very uncomfortable silence. Once we were seated, I told him we needed to clear the air between us and learn to be at ease around each other. He agreed and then he told me his feelings on the day we met. He approached it with these words: When Jane, Felix, and Demetri escorted you into the throne room; I knew you had an idea of what we were and decided you were a liability. You knew too much about us and felt you should be killed. But as you stood your ground and told us what you knew and thought about us, my opinion of you changed. I decided to get to know you before making my final decision as how to deal with you. Bella, the way you handled us that day is nothing short of miraculous. No one has ever approached us without fear and you managed to do just that. Believe me, you had our undivided attention. I felt you were sent from the devil himself to destroy me or make my life miserable. I have to tell you that all of those feelings are gone now and I don't think my life would be worth much if you were not in it. I don't know how to explain it but you must be some sort of a sorceress, you have me under your spell and if I were to try and live without you it will surely end me.

I told him I was no witch or sorceress and he cast a spell on me. My reply to him was this: From the first moment I saw you, I was held captive by you and realized my life would never be the same without you. See, what I saw was a man that had been hurt very badly and I wanted to show you that all women were not like the one who did you so wrong. Beneath that cold tough exterior of yours, is a man who is capable of giving an enormous amount of love and will go to any length to protect his family and the most precious possession he has; his mate. If you were to turn me away I would ask for death instead of my change. I couldn't live here and not have you in my life as anything more than my lord and master. Caius, I don't know when it happened or why but I fell in love with you, it really hurts when you are not here. I want to spend eternity with you as more than one of your guards or as your lover. Your brother has told me you are no longer married to Athendora, but where do I fall into your plans of the future? I can't live like this anymore; this wondering is slowly killing me.

He spent a few minutes thinking over what I said before talking my hands in his; saying he loved me, he missed me while he was away, and wanted us to begin a relationship as more than just friends. He explained that the physical part would come just before my change and would considerably strengthen afterwards. After we finished our talk he made his way to see Marcus to discuss what I already knew of our bond.

The next day covens from all over the world were arriving at the castle for my birthday celebration. Aro had told me he planned an extravagant ball for the event and would announce that I was to become one of them. He told me Caius had something planned for me but didn't have any idea as to what it was. That had me stumped and wondering what he was up too. As I was walking back to my chambers, from meeting with Aro, I heard Alice's sing-song voice. I turned around to come face to face with the Cullens. They all greeted me with hugs and told me how much they missed me except for Edward. When I had asked what his problem was, Carlisle told me that he was told by himself, Esme, and the brothers not to cause me any trouble or be difficult in any way. I spent the rest of the evening with them and most of the following day to catch up with my other 'family'.

Before my evening meal, Felix knocked on my door and said my presence was requested in the throne room. I followed him and we had a friendly chat as we always did. He is such a 'gentle giant', he only looks menacing as he's really harmless unless provoked. The guards were then dismissed and we made our way to Aro's study for a talk. We all sat down, I was asked if I made my decision, and I told them: "Yes, I have. I want you to know I have come to love everyone here in Volterra and have found where I belong. You are all my family and want none of you to think my choice came easily as it hasn't. I want all three of you to do it and here's my reason as to why. Marcus, my love for you is like the kind a daughter feels for her father. It fells like you are always looking out for me and you protect me as a father does. Aro, I love you as my big brother and can tell you most everything as a sister and would like for that to continue. And Caius, my love for you is vastly different than what I feel for your brothers. It is never ending like a circle and gets stronger everyday. You are the other half of my soul and I would never be able to survive without you. Now, if I have to choose one of you to be the one, I want you to do it the most Caius. Because what we have now and what we will have in the future is transcendent of time and will live on even if we were to die. When I begin the change, my only request is for you to be with me through it. As I want you to be the first person I see when I awaken". They all seemed pleased with my answer and Caius said he would be honored to carry out my request by initiating the change and staying by my side through it.

As we walked back to my room, holding hands, I felt extremely loved and cared for by this man. The moment we reached the door, he took me into his arms, kissed me, said he had to finish some letters, and I would see him later; but I invited him in saying he could finish them, while I was be dolled up before the party, the following morning.

We spent the evening together listening to music, talking, and dancing. At some point we snuggled up together on the couch and of course I got so comfortable that I dozed off in his arms. He gently picked me up and carried me to bed as I curled into his chest. I stirred a little and asked him to stay and had the first peaceful night of sleep in his embrace.

The next morning when I woke up, I found I was alone and must have dreamt of him holding me through the night, only to find a note to me on the pillow. I read his elegant script as it said:

My beautiful Bella,

When I left to finish my work, you were sleeping peacefully, and I didn't have the heart to disturb you. I enjoyed our evening last night and we shall see many more like it. I will be around should you need me, counting the minutes until you are in my arms again.

With all my love and eternally yours,

Caius

I smiled to myself, thinking this man is the most warm tenderhearted soul I have ever been blessed to meet. While lost in my thoughts, Heidi and Jane flitted into my room asking why I was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I told them of the previous night and said I was the happiest girl in the world. While I was showering and getting dressed they had told me of seeing subtle changes in the brothers over the years but nothing of the magnitude of the past few months. When I asked what they meant, Jane said to me, "Aro first found his happiness when Sulpicia came into his life and remained mostly unchanged except for the fact of enforcing our laws. He became like the ultimate judge of character and felt no qualms of extinguishing many of our kind for exposure. Marcus withdrew into himself and always seemed bored and not wanting to be bothered with the daily routines of helping him rule, as it pained him to be without Didyme. While Caius, in turn, went out on missions and was hell bent on bringing destruction of the werewolves to near extinction."

Heidi the told me of the recent changes, saying, "When you waltzed into the throne room to save the Cullen boy, the emotions were so high in the room I saw significant changes in the three. Marcus became entranced and intriqued by you and your behavior, as he had never seen anything like it before. Most humans shy away from us out of fear, yet you stood your ground and were not frightened at all. Aro was mystified by your presence and was amused by the things you said and was stunned into silence by your knowledge of us. And Caius, well he was angered by how you stood up to him and wanted to put an end to you because of your lack of fear. But Bella, I must say the changes you brought about here are nothing if not miraculous as Marcus smiles more and is more actively conversational, Aro has calmed down a bit and is happy about everything now, and Caius has changed so dramatically. He no longer yells at the top of his lungs and everyone seems to like new man in him. You have done wonders for him and made him smile and laugh more than I have ever seen him do. You have brought him to life and given him a reason to change. He truly loves you more than he ever loved his ex. Jane and I are glad to call you friend and sister because of all the good things you have brought here. Mostly what you did is accept us for who we are faults and all."

When they had finished I was in tears because they made me so happy. Then an angry Caius came in demanding to know why I was crying. The girls took their submissive stances and explained that they told me of all the changes they had seen. As he wrapped me in his arms and let me cry, he dismissed them and said they would be called in again after I was calm. He held me, stroked my hair, and whispered endearments to calm me down. He said no one would ever hurt me as it was his job to protect me and care for me as only a mate can. When I was finished crying I explained to him that they didn't upset me. I was crying for all the praise they were giving me for a job well done on bringing good changes here to our home and to the Volturi in general. Sure he tended to be possessive of me but he has never been and never will be controlling to the point of making my choices for me as they are my choices to make. Never in my life, have I felt this loved, not even when I was with Edward.

An hour or so later, the girls returned apologizing for upsetting me and they proceeded to keep me laughing and getting me going. The dress they chose for me was not something Alice would have chosen for me but it was just right. It was a Tony Bowls creation of royal blue shimmering taffeta, with a full floor length skirt and a jeweled black lace bodice. My make up was flawless and my eyes were done in seductive shades of blue. The heels on the other hand were Royal blue sandals with rhinestone accents and a 4 1/2 in heel; let's just say with my equilibrium problem, I really am a danger magnet. Heidi and Jane left me shortly after finishing up with me and disappeared to get them selves ready for the festivities.

While I was admiring their handy work, a knock on my door roused me from my dreaming of what could take place tonight. I opened the door and to my surprise the three most important men in my life were staring at me with a shocked expression. They were absolutely stunned into silence. Aro was the first to speak, shaking his head, saying, "You are a vision, never have I seen anyone, vampire or human, more beautiful than you are at this moment." Then Marcus came out with, "I have to agree with him, Bella, you look like an angel in blue." But I have to say Caius stole the show with this, "Cara, You are a breathtaking epitome of beauty and I just may have to keep you all to myself." I have to admit they certainly know how to make a girl feel good.

They escorted me to the ballroom that was filled to capacity with several covens from around the world. Of course I only knew the Cullen's and of course my "family". I was only drawn to the Denali Coven and Zafrina of the Amazon Coven after all the introductions were made.

I spent time with Rosalie and Emmett along with Carlisle and Esme. They seemed to be at ease knowing I haven't been harmed and I am very happy here in Volterra. Jasper came up to me and apologized for the party fiasco three years earlier and I told him that wasn't his fault knowing his ability and having the others bloodlust led to his attack on me. He said he was happy knowing I was alright and hoped that we could become real good friends after I was changed. I had no doubts of having Jasper as a friend. I explained that everyone makes mistakes and we have to learn from them in order to move on. With that he promised he would do anything to ensure my safety and only wished me all the happiness this world could give me.

Marcus came over and asked me to dance and I gladly accepted, desperately needing some form of escape and I couldn't fathom why. I thanked him for teaching me how to dance like a pro during our time spent in his office. He told me that every young lady should learn as it broadens the musicality and helps with poise and balance. Aro cut in and asked if I was having a good time; I told him I was to set his mind at ease. He said he wished he could see my thoughts but my mind was still as silent as the day I met him. My reply to his comment was for him not to worry sooner or later we'd figure out why my thoughts were mine alone. When the music stopped, he left me to converse with Carmen and Eleazar and I made my way out onto the balcony to get some air.

I stood by the rail wondering where Caius was, when he came up behind me and snaked his arms around me. I turned and looked into those burgundy eyes I grew to love and told him I was fine. He told me to go with him as he had a big surprise for me and I would love it.

We re-entered the ballroom where he led me to the middle of the floor and asked for everyone's attention. I couldn't figure out what was going on until he got down on one knee, taking my left hand in his, looking me straight in the eye and said these words, "You have managed to mesmerize and mystify me from the moment we met. You've brought humility, laughter and love into my life and these cold castle walls. Isabella Swan, I promise to love and cherish you forever, will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man in the world?" Tears were falling from my eyes as he opened the box and presented me with a gorgeous ring with a 6 carat oval cut diamond surrounded by sapphires. I looked him in the eye and told him I would be honored to become his wife. With a gorgeous smile he slid the ring on my finger. Standing he took me in his arms and kissed me. The room erupted into cheers and applause for us. We were congratulated by everyone.

**Tell me what you think,was it what you expected?**


	6. Chapter 5: Wedding Plans?

**Thank you SharonD03 for giving me a little insight and for the shake-up plan.I hope you all Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Wedding Plans?

After my birthday party, I spent most of my time planning my wedding. Caius told me there was no pressure to jump into it until I was ready. Jane, Heidi and I poured through magazines and spent hours on the net looking for my wedding dress.

One afternoon, I was checking my e-mail when I noticed I had one from Alice Cullen. I was surprised to say the least as I hadn't heard from her since my party. When I opened it she told me to check out this designer, who was called "Demetrios", ironically, and I would find my dress on his sight. She also said that she wasn't looking at my future but was pulled into a vision .In that vision she explained that I was frustrated over not finding "The Perfect Dress" and she offered her designer expertise. I didn't know what to expect but decided to check it out. If I found what I wanted, I would contact her.

I logged onto my account and began the search for the designer she recommended. When I saw the sight, I was immediately blown away. I called to Renata for her help, as Heidi and Jane were busy with other things. She and I picked several designs and narrowed it down to three. She then told me I had to choose the final one and it had to be my choice. She said it would talk or call to me and that would be the one for me. I spent a few hours looking at each one I had chosen, and I kept going back to one dress, that caught my eye and simply had to have.

An hour after I made my decision, Renata came back with Heidi, Jane, and Chelsea. I had shown them my choice and they smiled saying that it was me. We then moved onto the men's tuxedos, dresses for my girls, flowers, tiaras, and what ever else I wanted. I left the decorations up to them as I had to get in contact with Esme for her help and tell Alice thanks for the designer help. I had to have "my family" here or my day would not be complete.

When I got bored with the planning I searched for Caius to tell him what I wanted to make my wedding day perfect. All he could say was, "I'm not happy with this but I will do whatever is necessary to make you happy even if it's not exactly something I like. If you want them here, fine but I won't stand for any trouble and don't want you upset. The minute trouble starts or you get upset they will be told to leave and not to return without an invitation." I told him I would be back after my dinner and left.

I could understand his point and went to see Marcus. I asked why Caius held animosity for Carlisle and family an asked him to explain it. What he told me was: It stems from when Carlisle lived with us in the 1700's. Caius and Carlisle never hit it off so to speak. They got along to a point but had different views on feeding habits. Carlisle never wanted to hurt anyone and Caius said it was atrocious of him to not accept what he was and since then they never saw eye to eye. They are hospitable towards one another and try not to rock the boat and upset anyone. They have one view that is the same though, keeping our secret and avoiding exposure of our kind. You are the only exception to that rule. They both love you and will do what is necessary to keep you safe and happy. Much like me and everyone here; we hold your happiness and safety above all else. As for the others he holds no grudge on them except for Edward. The way I see it is this; to Caius, Edward knowingly broke the law. Not only did he expose our kind inadvertently but pursued a relationship with a human, you. He did what he could to suck you in and ultimately wrecked your world; leaving a vengeful and deplorable vampire after you in his wake. He broke you into pieces and left the mess to be cleaned up by us. You chose us to help you and knowing this is what makes Caius happy and Edward miserable.

I guess that made some sense. I then asked him if it was ok to have him and Carlisle escort me down the aisle at my wedding. He told me he would be honored but I had to Call and ask Carlisle for his opinion also. I hugged him and told him I would let him know when it was set in stone. I went back to my room and called the Cullen house.

Esme answered and I spoke to her about her expertise in decorating and asked if she could help me with it. She said she would be more than happy too. I thanked her and asked if the pixie was around. When Alice picked up, I told her she was right about "Demetrios" and let her know my gown would be here in about three days. She squealed with delight and promised to never steer me wrong. We talked for a bit longer about random stuff when I decided to find out if Carlisle was home from the hospital yet. She asked him to pick up the phone and when he did he was pleasantly surprised. I asked him if he would escort me down the aisle with Marcus. His reply was something like this: Bella, I would be honored, as I've always thought of you as a daughter. This won't cause problems with the brothers will it? I told him I would handle them because they wanted me happy. So what I wanted goes, he chuckled and said I would see the family in about three weeks. Now I have to find a way to let Ciaus know without causing him to stomp his foot and throw a temper tantrum like a petulant three year old; this is going to be a nightmare in itself.

I can see it now: You did what? Why did you call them for help? What is going on in that pretty little head of yours? Why would you think I would agree to this? Oh yes I certainly see it now; but he will simply listen to me and hear my answers which are: 1) I called the Cullen's and asked certain members of the family for help. 2) Well, why not? I still consider most of them family. 3) I don't want to be a monster and I consider them family. 4) You said I could have anything I wanted to make me happy and this will make me happy. Having them here for my wedding will make me happy and it will show Edward I don't love him.

As I was getting ready to leave my room, Heidi, Jane, and Renata stopped me asking Questions about the wedding. I explained I got the Tuxes ordered, the tiara I wanted had been sold so a replica was on it's way, The Cullen's have been called, and the flowers were going to be beautiful. I told them Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were coming to help with the final preparations and Carlisle would be walking the bride down the aisle WITH Marcus. They then decided to tell me two of their masters would not be happy about this and I said I would handle them as they couldn't deny me anything. They loved me and wanted me happy. My happiness was all that mattered to them. I left the girls standing in shock to go find the BOYS and tell them this is what I wanted to keep peace amongst the two covens.

I found Aro and Caius in the throne room and told them none too gently we had to discuss something important to me. They looked at me with raised brows and quipped that this couldn't possibly be anything good. I said to them they had to here me out before going feral on my ass and chewing me out. We exited the throne room through the door at the back of the dais and entered the library where Marcus sat listening to the "Symphony Fantastique" by Hector Berlioz. That one always gave me the chills due to the morbidity of the sound. He looked up at me with a grin and told me it was my show and he would referee if necessary. I drew in a nervous breath and began with this: I wanted to tell you that the wedding is planned. Dresses are on the way, Tuxes have been ordered and the flowers will be here the day before hand. What you don't know is I asked Marcus if he would share the honor of escorting me down the aisle which he said was fine if the other party agreed which they graciously accepted. The party to whom I am referring to is Carlisle. You boys want me happy well this is what I want. You will get along with the Cullen's as they will be here helping with the decorations and I have ordered enough Dresses for Rose and Alice to be in the procession with their mates standing with you, Caius. I apologize if this puts a burr under your saddle but too bad I want this or there will be no wedding. Oh, by the way, They Cullen's will be here three days before the wedding.

I left the room and didn't give them time to say a word. Caius showed up thirty minutes later and was smiling at me. I asked what's with the smile and he stated: You, my love, played us quite well and made us bow to you. We were speechless by your power play and no choice but to submit to your wishes. You will be a beautifully formidable and highly powerful vampire. The power you have over us is amazing. My brother's and I have none where you are concerned and wish only for your happiness. Isabella, you hold me under your spell. Whatever you want or need I will make sure it is yours. We will have a happy and very loving life together, I promise you.

When he was finished, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a very heated and passionate kiss; only to pull away to breathe. Never have I been kissed the way he kisses me and he leaves me breathless every single time. He holds me through the night and is a perfect gentleman. As a matter of fact he has stated that we will not have any intimate relations until we are married and I won't be changed until then. But we both know I have to be a vampire and in control of the thirst before the coronation.

Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it, our wedding was a week away. Sure, we had minor disagreements but nothing serious enough to call it all off. I simply accepted the fact I couldn't live without him and complied with him. He complied with my wishes and I to his.

When the Cullen's arrived there was an amicably tense aura in the castle. He butted heads with Carlisle and was a little rude but they simply agreed that I was most important to both families and tried to get along, for my sake if not their own.

The final preparations were being taken care of by Esme and the rest of the girls decided that Rose and Alice were a breath of fresh air and they would help me with my make up and dressing for the festivities. Demetri, Felix, and Alec are enjoying spending time with Emmett and Jasper playing video games and that male bonding thing. I haven't told them yet but Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice are part of the bridal party; I guess we can say it's a big surprise for them and Alice never saw it coming; if she has she hasn't said anything about it.

I searched out Carlisle who was giving Esme a hand with whatever she was doing and asked him to join me for a few minutes. He must've known I was going to ask about Edwards absence because he when into a short explanation. "Bella, something like this is difficult for him and he opted to stay away under the circumstances. Try to imagine the situation in reverse. Would you want to see the one you love marry someone else? He seems to think you were coerced into marrying Caius, but the rest of know you weren't. I can see you love Caius with your whole heart as he does you. I want you to know that Esme and I will always consider you our daughter and we only wish you happiness and we love you very much." He pulled me into one of his fatherly hugs and kissed my forehead before going back to help my other "mom". I thought about what he said and of course he's right. If I did still love Edward, I wouldn't want to see him marry someone other than me.

I searched for my handsome fiancé to see if he was in a better mood, as he had been a little irritable since "my family" showed up to help and he doesn't know about my surprise for "my other siblings" yet. I think I'd better pull out all of the stops and deal the possible eruption of a volcano. Everyone, including myself, knows his temper but that little thing isn't going to stop me. I am bound and determined to make this work and hopefully get him to stay calm about it. Normally, I would find him in his study or in the throne room, but to my surprise he was in his bedroom. I knocked and waited for him to answer. The door swung open and I was looking at the sight of him in a black silk bathrobe. I was absolutely speechless; he looked so good that I almost forgot what I wanted to say to him. He asked me to come in, I took in my surroundings. The room was spacious, with dark mahogany furniture, cream walls, and a king sized bed to die for. He led me to a comfortable looking chair, asked if something was wrong.

When I finally collected my thoughts, I happened to notice he was eying me suspiciously. I in turn asked him if there was a problem. He told me no but the tone he was using and the way stood there irked me to no end. I composed myself long enough to look him in the eye and tell him point blank: I need to tell you part of the wedding plans and you are NOT going to like it one single bit. Everyone seems keen on trying to make me happy and I won't be until I get this off my shoulders. I have decided for me to be happy about OUR special day I have added two couples to the wedding party. My reasoning is this, so far I have only had my family and friends here, who just happen to be Aro, Marcus, and your guard. Yes, I am close to many of them but I need my family too. The Cullen's are as close to my family that I can have here. So, Carlisle will be giving me away with Marcus, and Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie will be in the wedding party.

He turned his back to me for a moment, then whirled around so fast and came within a foot of me glaring like a caged, hungry lion. His glare morphed into a sneer as he said rather harshly: You are right about one thing, I most definitely not happy about your little plans. It's bad enough that I have to put up with those animal drinking, self righteous, and deplorable fools here in the confines of this castle. I thought it was bad enough that they came early to help, but to make a mockery of OUR wedding. I really hate to tell you, darling, I will not stand for it!

I stood up, walked to the door, turning to him as I opened it, and said to him in a very quiet voice: I will send them home in a couple of days and the wedding is off. I will speak with your brothers and ask to go with them until you can get your golden head out of your ass. Don't think I am joking, I'm not. You may think it fine to treat people the way you do but I see it as disgusting arrogance on your part. When you decide to act as my equal in this, instead of a three year old having a temper tantrum due to not getting his way, you know where you can find me.

I walked out of his room slamming the heavy door behind me and made my way to my own room. Surprisingly, I didn't shed a tear, until I was in the safety of my own room. I lay on my bed and cried until I dosed off and slept for several hours. I woke up to pounding on the door and an angry feral ogre demanding that I open it at once. I told him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't let up. He roared saying he wanted to talk and I told him point blank I didn't want to hear it. All in five minutes, it seemed as though my happiness went down the drain and hope was lost.


	7. Chapter 6: Time Away

**Well here it is and I hope it lives up to your expectations. R&R all of your comments mean a great deal to you find I could have added something or removed anything please feel free to let me again to all of you who have taken the time to give me your !**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Time away<p>

Marcus and Carlisle must have heard Caius in an uproar and came to check on me. They entered my room with my ok and asked me if everything was alright. I told them what happened through my tears and to say they were shocked was an understatement. They were upset by the fact I was hurt by him emotionally rather than physically. Marcus then asked Carlisle to stay with me as he had a few things to discuss with Aro and then they were going to find their idiotic brother and set him straight. When I heard this, I giggled and told him I'd pay handsomely to see the show. As my one dad left to find Aro, the other sat with me curled into his chest with his comforting arms. He held me and let me cry, as he rubbed small circles on my back while telling me everything would work itself out. I desperately wanted to believe him but at that moment I felt that all hope was gone.

I fell asleep feeling safe and didn't wake until sometime later and found Carlisle still with me. He asked if I felt better and I told him: I do thank you but I still feel like my world is falling apart. I don't understand how he can be so loving and carefree one second and be a complete self-centered monster the next.

With that statement made, Carlisle shifted and told me: Bella, it is in our nature to be volatile if we need to be. We do not change the way we feel once we have fallen in love with our mate. That love grows like any other but it also remains as strong as the day it began. Caius is having a difficult time processing his true feelings as his former wife, Athenodora, really hurt and betrayed him. He did love her in his own way and when he admitted his feelings to her, she basically laughed in his face and said she didn't have time for love as it was a game of pain that mortal men played. When told of their impending divorce and her banishment, she realized too late she truly did love him. He retaliated and made it known that the love he once felt for her was gone, never to be regained and she was told never to return or she would be killed. She left and has never been heard from since.

He gave me a few minutes to think about it before he continued saying: My dear girl, you don't realize what you've done to him. That man is totally head over heals in love with you and I surmise; he has been since you waltzed in here almost a year ago. I can honestly say, from a man's point of view and not a father's, he took notice of your sexy little body and your kind loving nature and fell headlong into the abyss of love when you met. He had been alone and miserable and you helped him by freely giving him your love, without any doubt. Now I see him as he really is a kind, loving, and extremely possessive protective man who does love you with every fiber of his being; don't take yourself and your love away from him. He is changing for the better and it's because of you and the deep love you have for him. Sweetheart, he feels that for you.

I was beginning to see the light in the darkness again, thanks to my wonderful and caring "dad", Carlisle Cullen. I began to think that Caius and I could work this out and heal the rift between us.

A few hours after Carlisle went to find Esme, Marcus and Aro paid me a visit. Aro gave me a hug and told me Marcus filled him in on what happened when they paid their brother a visit. Apparently, he wanted to see for himself that I was alright. Then explained: Bella mia, do not agonize over the argument you had with Caius as he is doing enough of it for the both of you. He feels absolutely dreadful for upsetting you the way he did. Marcus and I had a chat with him and told him we were disappointed with his actions. We explained there was no need for him to blow a head-gasket with you and the way he made his feelings known was deplorable. The sadness he caused earlier has made you to begin closing yourself off again. We don't want you to live in a broken state so we have decided to send you home with the Cullen's for a couple of weeks, that way you will have time to think and come back with a clear head.

Aro gave me a smile and Marcus spoke: La mia regazza speciale (my special girl), we told him you were going on vacation to clear your head and think. We also made it known he needed to do the same. When you arrive at the Cullen's home you are to call Aro or myself to notify us of your safe arrival, take this cell to keep in contact with us. Carlisle and family know what is best for you and they won't tolerate any games. We have been assured that Edward will be with the Denali's for the time you are there. We love you, Carlisle and family will bring you back in two weeks so enjoy your time away.

I hugged them both and said I would call when we got to the airport in Seattle, WA. I put the cell Marcus gave me and put it in my purse, packed my bags, and waited for the Cullen's.

Felix took us to the airport in Florence where the jet was ready for us. I sat quietly during our 14 hour flight wondering how my beautiful demon was. Then I thought, does it matter, if he hadn't gone missile then I would have been married to him by now; but as the saying goes_ shit happens_. I decided to enjoy myself while I was in Forks. Let him wonder what I'm doing and with whom. I couldn't help but still be angered with his attitude; but it didn't change the fact that I loved him and it hurt like hell to be away from him.

When we got off the plane at Sea-Tac airport, I pulled the phone out and called 'home'. I told Marcus and Aro we had arrived and would talk to them in a few days. They said to call when ever I wanted and they would keep me informed as to what was happening there. They informed me Caius was not a happy vampire, as he was having a hard time adjusting to my absence. My reaction to that was too bad so sad, serves him right, and I couldn't help but say absence makes the heart grow fonder; I sure hope he finds his heart fast, if he has one. They got a good laugh at this one and told me to have fun. I gave them my love and said we'd chat soon and hung up.

I thought over my conversation with the brothers about Caius and realized I was not happy either. Maybe this time apart will be good for us or it will drive us apart forever. The more I thought about it I decided; I would not allow this to tear us apart. It just might cause him to wake up and decide to fight for what we have, instead of destroying it. Who knows what goes on in his dangerous mind?

While I was soul searching, Jasper kept throwing waves of calm at me, so I wouldn't get agitated. When I had had enough of that, I told him to stop with the mood control thing; it was starting to tick me off. All he could come up with to say was 'sorry Bella, it'll be… never mind'. That kind of reminded me of before my birthday disaster.

As we pulled into the driveway sometime later I asked if Edward will be around. Carlisle then replied, "No, he's in Alaska and was to stay there so you wouldn't be upset, reason being is he still has strong feelings for you and it would only upset the balance of the here and now. There's enough going on where you don't need him adding to the problem at hand.'

We walked into the house I spent so much time at and realized this place doesn't feel like home at all. I missed my room at the castle and everyone terribly and I had only just walked through the door. I was shown to a room on the second floor between Alice and Jasper's room and Carlisle and Esme's. All I wanted to do was fall asleep and not wake up, so I climbed into bed and willed myself to sleep. I must have laid there for hours when Jasper opened the door and asked If he could do anything to help me sleep. I told him he could try and he set me a wave of lethargy and peace that put me out.

I began to dream of my upcoming wedding (?):_ Eleazar escorted Esme and Carmen to the front rows of the chapel in the castle, followed by the couples of the bridal party except for Aro, the best man. He was positioned by Caius off to the side of Garrett, who was an ordained minister. The couples filed in as follows: Jane & Alec, Corin & Demetri, Alice & Jasper, Chelsea & Afton, Heidi & Felix, Rosalie & Emmett, then my maid of honor, Renata. The music shifted to the ever popular bridal march as it was my turn. I was flanked by Carlisle on my left and Marcus on my right. The three of us slowly made our way down the aisle to the alter, where the man of my dreams stood. Caius._

I woke and sat up in bed. Even seeing him in my dreams hurt, the smile on his face made my heart jump, and the happiness dancing in his eyes made me want to cry. I refuse to give in and call him. I promised my self the only ones I would talk were Marcus and Aro. Why does it have to hurt so much? He hurt me with the things he said about the Cullen family. His shrewd nature frustrates my happiness and contentment, yet he is my weakness. He awakens the animal in me and brings my blood to a boil. He makes me feel raw unbridled passion like no one before him. I can forgive the unscrupulous anger he carries, but why on earth did Athendora have to cause it? Why did she have to be so hateful or was it her nature to hurt anyone she came up against?

I grabbed my cell phone and decided to call Marcus and find out if he was still a spewing volcano. He picked up on the third ring, I asked him my questions and told me: Figlia mia, she was and I surmise still is a deceitful woman. Caius opened his heart to him and she basically threw it in his face. She tried to destroy him and succeeded in the emotional department. He holds distrust for anyone and is fearful of being hurt again. That's why he is what he is. He has only begun to feel again and is on an emotional roller coaster of sorts. As a matter of fact when we informed him of your departure, he closed himself in his room as has not been heard or seen since. He only emerges long enough to feed, and when he's sated retreats into the darkness he has created. With you gone he has no sun, moon, or stars to gaze upon. To him, there is no beauty left here. I really believe he regrets the things he said to cause your pain. Call him in a few days and if he's as hateful as he was before you left then don't make anymore contact until you return home. Have he Cullen's come back with you. I believe Caius would like a word with Carlisle at that time. Oh, don't worry about the pain you feel, it shouldn't get much worse but it will lessen as you get closer to home and will be completely gone when you get here.

We then changed the topic and talked of other goings on and I made sure he would tell everyone hello for me, I miss them, and send my love. I ended the call and went to find some food. Esme walked into the kitchen as I finished washing up my breakfast dishes, I asked her if it would be ok to use Edward's piano. With a smile she told me it quite alright. I warmed up with scales and proceeded to play some Beethoven. She was surprised to say the least that I played so well. She asked if I knew her favorite by Yiruma, which I did and played that as well. Before long, everyone had filed into the room and listened quietly as I let the sounds flowed from my fingertips. I even managed to play Clair de Lune, without crying, before I stopped. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Carlisle asked who taught me to play, I told him Marcus did. I explained how Marcus took to me upon my arrival and asked if I wanted to learn.

They were glad to hear music in the house again; they told me Edward lost interest in playing. Rose interjected by saying his sound was depressing as of late. They all looked at me strangely when I apologized and told me I did nothing wrong to apologize for. They explained that sometimes he got like that but then he'd start playing normally again within a few months.

I got up and followed Carlisle to his office and raided his books. He laughed and asked what I did in Volterra to pass the time. I told him: Well, most of the time I read, which you already knew. I paint, play the piano, and when it's not raining, I'm in the garden taking care of the flowers and bushes. The gardener takes care of the rest, but after I change, he will take over the gardens again.

He asked who taught me to paint and all I said was Caius. He fell silent as he didn't know what to say. When I asked if I could get some brushes, paint, and canvas, he told me to make a list of what to get and the girls would get it for me. I thanked him, excused myself, and went to my room.

I went to find Rose and Esme a couple of hours later with my list of supplies for them to pick up for me. They showed me to a room over the garage with tons of painting stuff and told me to use what I wanted too, so I decided to paint them a portrait of their family as a thank you for my vacation in Forks. I borrowed a photo that they had to go from. I went looking for Jasper as asked him who in the family could build a frame and was surprised to find out that he and Emmett built them for the photo's around the house. All he needed was the size I wanted. He asked what I was planning and I made him promise not to say anything, I then told him what I was up to. He smiled and said it would be his pleasure to help me with it, when my part was done.

During my time at my home away from home, I spent my time reading, playing the piano, and painting. Three days before returning to Volterra, my gift was finished. I waited until the day before, when we were all together to give it to them. I swear to god and all that is holy if they could cry, the house would have flooded. They asked who helped me with it, I told them I painted it and Jasoer built the frame. They then asked what the signature VS meant and I explained it was for Volturi Swan, and Marcus sometimes called me that. My big brother, Emmett hung it over the fireplace and Alice took the one that adorned the wall and told me to take it with me to remember where I was from and who my family was. I reminded her they were coming with me and she could carry it.

I hugged them all and went to my room for the last time. I reached for my phone to call home, it rang in my hand, and the caller ID said Caius calling. I said hello and he began talking to me, not yelling, just talking.

When he spoke; he sounded sad, depressed, and very miserable. He opened up to me and said: Isabella, I apologize for the deplorable way I spoke to you and for my overly aggressive actions. I believe humans use the phrase's I cut off my nose to spite my face and I spoke before thinking about what to say. As much as I would like to take back the hateful things I said to you, I can't. For me to say I miss you would be an understatement; I feel lost without you and sometimes the ache in my silent heart, is unbearable. I should have listened when you said the joy of loving someone is heavenly but the pain of losing them is hell alone. I need you to come home so we can work this out. Cara mia, I love you.

Hearing the pain in his voice was enough to bring me to my knees. I told him: Caius, I have already forgiven you for your short comings. You in turn, need to forgive yourself. If you don't, it will be like drinking poison and waiting for death to come. Someone once told me, "Someday everything will all make perfect sense. So for now, laugh at the confusion, smile through the tears, and keep reminding yourself that everything happens for a reason." My life never made much sense; I have always felt like I was different from everyone else. When I first saw you, I felt my world was going to spiral out of control and you were the anchor I needed to keep me grounded. You have an aggressive nature and don't like bending your will. My family and I are getting on a plane tomorrow evening and I will see you about 16 hrs later, when I get home. We need to communicate if this is going to work between us. I am not angry by nature but you sometimes bring out the worst in me; as I bring out the best in you. I do love you and we will talk about this when I get there after I get some sleep; if I can sleep.

His response to me was: I understand, you are right and we need to discuss this rationally. I will be glad when you are home. Felix and Demetri will meet you at the airport; they want to see their sister. Everyone here has missed you almost as much as I have.

I finally heard a hint of happiness in his voice and it made me smile. I told him I loved him and ended the call so I could at least try for a few hours of rest before having to pack and flying home. Home, you really don't know how much you can miss something until it's not there. The next morning when I got up I packed and made my way downstairs to see everyone and found Edward in the living room. He was pleasant and congratulated me on my upcoming wedding. He tried apologizing to me several times but I had to tell him it wouldn't change my mind. I set him at ease by reassuring him I haven't been coerced in any way and this was my decision to marry Caius. He said he realized all of this but didn't understand my decisions. So I merely explained it the best way I could by saying: At first my decisions were based on my feelings for you, then they were to keep you and Alice alive, and before I knew it, I was in love with him. I don't know when, I don't know why or how, I just did, and before you ask, the answer is yes Edward, I did and still do love you but it's not the same. I don't know why but we were never meant to be mates, I believe we were only meant to be good friends almost like family. I love all of you and hold a great deal of respect for you as my family.

When the conversation was over I made my way over to the piano. Edward stared at me in awe as I warmed up and the sound morphed into a classic by Bach. When he finally spoke, he asked when I learned to play. I kept playing random tunes and told him Marcus started teaching me just after he and Alice left Volterrra. I asked if he saw the portrait above the fireplace. He responded with a yes but didn't recognize the artist. In my response I explained it was one of mine and the VS, is my signature mark. Before he could ask, I told him Caius taught me how to paint.

When he fell silent, I left him to his thoughts and sought out Jasper. I needed some answers and felt he would care enough to not sugar coat this mornings events. I wondered what prompted Edward's return before we left and was hoping Jazz could tell me. I knocked on his door and as he answered the smile that graced his face fell. I told him nothing was wrong and needed some questions answered. He told me he had no idea that Edward was coming home so early or his reasons why. He sent me a short wave of calm and a gentle burst of peace.

I felt relief when the time arrived to leave for the airport and I could only say thank god I was going home. I was going to miss this rainy place but I going to be where I belong; Volterra.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear your thoughts on whether or not it's what you expected.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I will post the next installment soon.**

**~Bella**


	8. Chapter 7: Family Revelations

**My apologies for not updating sooner,please R&R, and I would like to thank my friends Sharon and Kam for their help and supporting comments.**

**As always I do not own anything Twilight as Ms. Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Family Revelations<p>

The Flight to Italy was uneventful. I spent most of my time reading, conversing with the others, or thinking about what I can or should expect at the castle. Esme was slightly upset at the fact I had to return to Volterra; she had said that having me at the house was like having the whole family together. She was having a hard time understanding that Caius and I belonged together but I would be allowed to visit after my newborn phase, if I had one.

We landed at about 1a.m. and sure enough, Felix and Demetri were there to greet us. They led us to a limousine that was for the family to ride in but I rode separately with Felix, as he stated we needed to talk. When I asked about what he said: We missed so much, you while you were away. Bella, it felt like there was no sun without you there. Everyone was melancholy without your presence. I don't want to experience that feeling again, I now understand why the Cullen clan likes you so much. You bring a breath of fresh air with you and it's like having the sun all of the time. You should know the master's have been lost without you, especially master Caius. He was the worst to be around. Before you came here, he was at least bearable but during the last 14 days Volterra has been worse than living in the depths of hell, he was a constant tyrant. Without you, sister, he was worse than master Marcus ever was. It was like he was just a dead empty shell. He would sit in his office and not get any work accomplished and when he would show a little life, he was worse than the pretentiously grandiloquent pompous ass he used to be. I have to give it to you; you gave him life and irrevocably changed him. He was becoming likable.

I was blown away with how I was regarded by Caius. Then I explained to Felix what happened and why I went away for those 14 days. He was not happy by a log shot, but he understood why I left to clear my head. I then told him this: Felix, you are my big brother, like Emmett is, and I think if you got to know him as I do you will find you both have a lot in common. Out of all of my brothers, Emmett has always looked out for me and cared regardless of my form. When I came here, I was vastly intimidated by the grandeur of this place and the perils it held. I didn't know if I was to be changed immediately or worse, someone's meal. Aro and Marcus sided with me saying I was an exception to the law. Where Caius wanted my demise, you became my brother and did what Emmett always used to. How things have changed is remarkable in itself. I fell fast and hard for that cold hearted white and gold haired demon the moment I saw him; but also became close to everyone else. My heart is here with my family as part of it stays with the Cullen's.

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable conversation, but as we pulled in front of the castle, I became silent. We got out of the car and entered to find Jane waiting to escort me to the throne room. I told Felix to escort the Cullen's to their rooms as I walked away with Jane. We chatted about the solemnity in the halls as we approached the large heavy doors and I was anxious to enter the lion's den to see what awaited me.

Entering the doors, everyone approached me and said they were happy of my return. Aro and Marcus smiled and gave me hugs to welcome me home. As Caius entered the room, he approached me and stated wrapping his arms around me, "My wayward swan has returned." So I replied to him in Italian, "Sì ho, e sono qui per restare, amore mio. Non ho mai vi lascerà di nuovo!" (Yes I have, and am here to stay, my love. Never will I leave you again!). They gave me the pleasure of dismissing everyone so I could go to my room, to get some rest.

Caius did not hesitate to take my hand and escorted me through the halls to his room. He said his reasons were my room was being redecorated and he couldn't be with out me. He led me to the bathroom so I could take a shower to freshen up after my flight. Believe me the hot water felt heavenly, as I washed away the effects of the flight. When I stepped out, I noticed he had placed a black silk nightgown for me to wear on the counter. I dressed quickly and entered the bedroom, to find the bed turned down with Caius in a pair of silk lounge pants and shirtless. I thought;_Dear lord in heaven, this man will be the death of me._ He picked me up, put me in his bed, climbed in beside me, and held me as I slept. When I woke up; I looked into his dark red eyes and was surprised to find I slept for almost 14 hours.

Every now and then, when I look at Caius, I still see the cold-hearted monster that he used to be, but that doesn't sway my feelings for him in the least. He is a kind, sensually caring, and loving man; that most definitely knows the meaning of romance. He can also be dominantly protective, calculatingly cold, and aggressively fierce when it comes to protecting his family; but like anything with two sides, both live harmoniously in him. I can only hope that the caring protective man will understand there is one still out to get me and she will stop at nothing until one of us is dead.

Victoria!

I was with the Cullen's playing baseball in a clearing when three nomads came upon our friendly game; James, Laurent, and dear old Vicki. James had taken a shining to me as his new game. He lured me to the ballet studio where I took dance lessons as a child, claiming he had my mother. I managed to slip away from the Cullen's to confront him only to find it was a ploy on his part. Carlisle and family showed up after I had been banged up and bitten on the wrist. Let's just say when they were through with him, he was a crispy critter. Now, I must seek out the brothers, tell them the story, and face Victoria once and for all.

I met with Aro in his study and he called his brothers in for our little get together. I explained the Victoria situation to them and they requested Carlisle's presence to verify it. They discussed what to do and decided that I was an innocent and she must pay for the crime of exposing their kind to a human. We had just finished talking about it, when we heard loud voices coming from the throne room. The Master's went to find out what was going on and requested I accompany them. Marcus and Aro entered first then Caius and I followed. I certainly did not know what to expect until I saw that deplorable red head and asked that Carlisle and his family were summoned for this. She claimed to want their help in ending my life as I was the sole reason her mate James met his end.

Aro was not too pleased with her request; Carlisle and family were led in by Heidi, and asked Felix and Demetri if the newborn situation in the mid west US had been resolved. I looked at him in surprise and asked him what newborn situation he was talking about. Demetri explained: Bella, it was brought to our attention that roughly 30-100 newborn vampires were roaming the areas in the upper mid-west US after being created by some rogue vampire. It was later discovered they were created to bring you death. Now due to the fact of you being our future Queen you may pass judgment upon said vampire and call for the sentence you wish.

Of course I was stunned into silence as the Lords continued to listen to Victoria as she spun her ridiculous lies. When she was finished with her lame excuses as to what went on, they reiterated to make sure they had her story right and found that she had falsified her statement several times. She told them, James had a problem with the Cullen's over their reaction at the ball field, which I said was a lie and Carlisle agreed with me. She then stated that we knew she and James were mates when he met his end I stated this was a lie and Carlisle stated: Laurent came to us saying he wanted no part of James games as he could be ruthless in getting what he wanted. He also said he and Victoria would have nothing to do with any fight involving him. Laurent has since joined the Denali coven and is mated with Irina. Victoria, according to him, didn't want to be a part of a coven and went out on her own. That's when people were starting come up missing and shortly there after presumed dead. We then called you to keep you informed as to what was going on before coming here.

They looked at me and asked if I anything to ask or say to her before they decided what to do. I told them no and just wanted this to end. It seemed like I was always being threatened by some supernatural creature with a grudge against me. My lords and I moved to the back of the room to talk and make our decision. I spoke in hushed tones saying: She knew that the Cullen's and I had no idea she was mated to James or if she even was for that matter. She must have created the newborn army or knows who did to end me. I say put her out of her misery so I can get on with my life here. You boys decide what to do and get it over with, and that's all I have to say in the matter.

I left them to discuss what to do and made my way to Caius' throne and sat down. They came back over to me and told me to watch as Caius strode over to her sneering and said angrily: Victoria, you have violated the very laws we laid down for the protection of our kind. We protect what is ours and Isabella is ours. She in fact is my mate and she is the one to pass judgment upon you, and it is my duty to see that it is carried out. She wants this to end and the only way I see fit to end your little vendetta against her is WITH YOUR DEATH! Oh yes, your little gift of self preservation will not save you this time!

The next thing I knew, she was ripped apart and put into a pile. Marcus handed me a Zippo lighter and told me to set her aflame. I looked at the lighter and them, before grinning evilly. I walked to the pile, flicked the lighter open, lit it, and said: This is over, go to hell Vicki and enjoy it!

Watching her burn to ash brought me peace knowing she would never bother me again. Aro came over to me from where he stood and addressed the room: You did well mia stella (my star), let this be a lesson to all of us, blood feuds will not be tolerated, and will be handled in the manner you all just witnessed. You all are dismissed to go about your duties.

Caius and I exited the throne room and made our way to our studio. As we entered the room at human pace, he made it a point to tell me this: You, my love, have no idea of the power you possess over my brothers and I. You seem to have us wrapped around your little finger and we do just about all you want us too. Everyone knows; I am not a man to play with as I tend to be dangerous, but you changed me in ways that no one has ever dared. I have to tell you, from what I've seen, Isabella, you were a distraction to the Cullen boy, a toy, a pretty face, but for me you are so much more. You are the very reason for my existence, my one true love and mate. Your beauty and loving nature warm the coldness in me and make me want to be a better man for you. No one has ever made me feel things the way you do. You are the only one beside my brothers that know this and as far as the rest goes, I'm still the cold hearted king that seeks retribution for those who disobey our laws.

His admission made me want to cry. No one has ever been this honest with me other than my father, Charlie. I felt the need to explain this to him, so I said: Caius,I understand the way you are and the way you feel. There has been only one person who has ever been fully honest with me until you and your brothers came along. That one person is my real father Charlie Swan. I want him to be left as he is to live out his natural life. He does not know of this world and would rather be kept in the dark, so I implore you, leave him be.

He promised Charlie would be left alone since no one told him of their existence. Caius then turned to me and said I needed to learn the Vampire Rules and Laws and what the punishment for breaking them is. He explained that I would be learning of them the following day, as we moved over to the couch against the far glass wall and sat. He said that the rules are to be followed by all and if any Cullen knew them best it would be The Major.

At that moment I knew he was talking about Jasper, as he was the youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry. He was changed by a woman known as Maria, because of his military rank. It was later shortly after his awakening that he discovered his power and was left to train newborns and if they were no longer useful after their initial year as a vampire, they were disposed of. Jasper didn't mind the training of said newborns but when it came time to get rid of them he said he felt every emotion they had at the time and the biggest one was fear. The Major had been given another name in the southern vampire wars but I had not learned what it was. Caius called to Jasper and told him to come to the studio for this discussion and because I needed to know how important he was to the Volturi.

We told Jasper to enter as he knocked. When he came close to us we told him to take a seat. Caius explained to him that my time to know his full story had come. Jasper then started with his story. He said: The only thing I can remember of my human life is that I lived on a farm with my parents and two siblings, a brother and sister. My brother, Peter, joined the army when I was fifteen. He would write us to tell us how he was fairing for the next two years. When the letters stopped coming, I went to the office of the military, lied about my age and joined to search for him. The higher ranking men found I was charismatic with people and raised my rank until I reached major with the Confederate Army. I was then known as Maj. J.C. Whitlock. We were clearing out the cities to Galveston, when I came across three beautiful women, whom I thought were stragglers that were led by Maria Sanchez. One of the women with her said, "Maria you better do it as I seem to kill more than they survive." Maria then looked at me and said I hope you live through this and bit me. I burned in pain for three days and when I awoke I became her second in command. I was put in charge of creating, training, and getting rid of newborns. What I mean by getting 'rid of' is destroying newborns that didn't have a gift or didn't cut it for our purpose. That purpose was to take over various parts of Northern Mexico and the Southern States of the US. Maria held power over me by the use of sex and told me I was her mate. During my time with her, I found my brother who she made her Captain and I became known as 'The God of War'. We took over most of the areas believed to be vampire territories. Most of what Maria had told me, I found to be untrue, when she wanted me to kill off Peter and Charlotte; but I couldn't. He's my brother. I helped Peter escape when he had found his mate was Charlotte, and they came back for me four or five years later. Later, I got tired of roaming with them and went out on my own. I then found myself in some Podunk town in Pennsylvania when I met Alice. She told me, "You kept me waiting long enough. I gave her my apologies and she told me of her gift if precognition and that we would be meeting up with Carlisle and his coven. The rest of it you know, except for my importance to the Volturi. They trust my judgment on whether or not certain people will be able to adapt to this life. I have already told them that you are special to me and would make a formidable vampire. You have more gifts than any one person should have and they will be disclosed to you and the Brothers by Eleazar Denali.

I didn't know his whole story, only the parts about where I was concerned, now I could understand why he was always in the background when I was spending time at the Cullen house. He asked if I knew that was the reason why he stayed away from me. I looked him in the eye and said: Jasper, I understand you were trying to protect me from who you really are. Anything that has happened after we met I refuse to hold against you as it is the nature of your inner beast to long for human blood. I appreciate you for letting me in and telling me your whole story; but you must know that you are and always will be my brother and best friend. In a way, you have been my protector and will always look out for me.

He smiled and told me he would always be there for me and he would stick around until after my transformation to make sure I was under control. He asked me what diet I was going to choose and I said I would find out afterwards as at this moment I had no idea. Caius then told me to get some food to eat as he wanted to spend some time with my brother in hopes that they could be friends. With that being said I hugged jasper and said I'd see him the following day before kissing Caius and saying I'd see him soon.

I went to the kitchen and found Gianna cooking something that smelled wonderful and joined her. We had a pleasant conversation about life here and decided that we should be friends since we were human. She asked me what it was like being with a vampire and all I could say was: It's beyond anything you can imagine. I am a danger magnet so when I say that it's wonderful to be loved and cared for by one it is also dangerous to my life; but, to be loved by Caius is a miracle in itself. When I first met him I thought he was incapable of loving anyone because he seemed so cold-hearted and hateful and now…He's totally different than what I expected him to be. He's kind, caring, and so full of love and understanding. I'm in awe of the man inside of his virile nature. Yes, he can be formidable and volatile if need be but I have only seen the feral side of him once. I love the man he has become and will do my part in protecting him. I promise Gianna, that I will do what I can to ensure you get changed. Now if you will excuse me I must retire for the night and will see you again tomorrow.

She bid me a good night and I made my way to Caius room. Upon entering, I went into the bathroom for a shower and thought over the events of the day before going to bed. When I emerged, I found Caius waiting for me. He took me in his arms and gently held me close. He said not to worry that he and Jasper were forging a friendship based on their love for me and respect for one another. He made sure I knew he trusted jasper and would ensure his safety for years to come. He then picked up my brush and proceeded to rid my hair of tangles before putting me to bed. He climbed in beside me, gathered me into his arms, and said my room was finished and he would show it to me in the morning. I drifted to sleep reveling in the love this man had for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. Reviews are like Diamonds;they sparkle like our favorite Vampires and are beautiful!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8:ExWife and Learning the Rules

**Sadly I do not own the characters, SM does.I just own the story-line and wish I owned the Volturi! **

**I would like to thank my special friends Kam,Sharon,and Jasperbells (who is also my wonderful beta)for their advice and that kick when I need it.**

**Here is it and I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to R&R as any and all comments are welcome.~Bella**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Ex-wife and Learning the Rules<p>

This morning I woke, to the sun streaming through the windows, alone. Caius had probably gone to feed before he, Jasper, and I started with the laws I needed to learn. I pulled myself out of bed and dressed in a navy blue silk dress that stopped above my knees with a matching pair of heels. I brushed out my hair, went to the kitchen for that first cup of coffee, and wondered how many laws there were. After being introduced to this world, I knew exposure of their kind was a definite no-no and it was punishable by death.

I was rinsing out my coffee cup and taking care of my breakfast dishes when Jasper came in. He told me that my fiancé was looking for us so I could begin learning the rules and he was sent to accompany me to Caius' office. As we left the kitchen, I heard yelling coming from the throne room and went to investigate.

As I approached Gianna I asked with a raised brow what was going on and she said: Master Caius ex-wife showed up and is trying to cause problems. Lady Isabella, I was also asked to inform you that you and the Major were to go to Marcus' office and wait until the matter has been handled.

I said no problem but wanted Master Caius to join us when he has concluded his business with his former wife. Gianna nodded in response and told me she would notify him of my request. Jasper and I then made our way to Marcus' office when we were approached by a pretty blonde woman. She automatically started in by saying: Major, it is lovely to see you again. Who is your pretty pet?

Upon hearing this, I got a little hot under the collar and before Jasper could say anything I quipped: Miss, I have no idea who you are or what your business is here, but you should know that I am no one's PET. You should address me with a little respect as I am going to be your Queen! Besides, fiancé would not like hearing you talk to me like this.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and said to her: Athenodora, I heard you were no longer welcome here and you should know this is Lady Isabella; she is betrothed to Master Caius. They are to be married soon and I don't think you should be addressing her like she is below you.

She then decided to express herself rather rudely by saying: Caius always was one who hated humans as he felt they were only for sustenance. I cannot believe he is actually going to marry such a pitiful thing. And where you are concerned LITTLE GIRL, you are below me. We shall see if he binds himself to you or not! He is still after all my husband!

Caius then rounded the corner and watched the scene before him, as I told her: I have no idea what you did to him, nor do I want to know, but you should talk to me with a little bit of respect as this is my home and I should be treated with some reverence and decency. So my suggestion to you is, if you're finished with your business, that you leave now and never return without an invitation, or you will find my wrath is nothing compared to what you can do to me in this moment.

Jasper then took my arm and proceeded to lead me away from her, when Caius made his presence known. He moved over to her as stealthily as a black panther and sneered: How dare you, approach my bride to be in this fashion! Your presence here is not wanted and you have come under false pretences. If you think I still care about you, you are sadly mistaken. You will adhere to the Lady Isabella's words or you will find yourself in the dungeons until she is ready to pass judgment upon you for whatever reason she sees fit to bestow upon you! Felix, please show this hideous, unsightly creature out. Remember, Athenodora, never return to Volterra or you will be sorry!

To see him coming apart at the seams in anger is not something I wish upon anyone. He is volatile and dangerous when he gets like that. Athendora is lucky she didn't lose her head and become a pile of ash right where she was standing.

I approached him slowly and placed my hand on his arm and told him to calm down as she was gone. He looked at me with his darkened crimson eyes and smiled, saying he had never seen a fragile human assert themselves so well and praised me for not backing down. He then placed his arm around my shoulders, kissed my temple, and led Jasper and I to his office. He called his brothers to us and told them what happened. They looked at me with a raised brow and commended Caius and I for a job well done on getting rid of the harpy bitch.

We got down to brass tact's with them telling me the laws and explaining, depending on the degree of violation, the punishment would vary, if they are repeatedly broken or violated the penalty is death with no exception.

Their rules (laws) are as follows:

1. Immortal children are not to be created; they are incapable of self control. Penalty- death

2. No one of our kind is to deal with Children if the Moon except for the sole purpose of exterminating them. Penalty- death

3. Bearing false witness for all intents and purposes is forbidden. Penalty-life servitude or death; depending on severity of breach.

4. Hunting is forbidden within Volterra. Our food is to be brought in from the outside and it sometimes comes from far away. Penalty- life servitude or death.

5. Hunting is to be conducted inconspicuously, the victims are to be unlikely missed, the remains are to be properly disposed of, and territories are to be frequently changed. Penalty-determined by the Brothers

6. Newborn vampires are to be properly trained before being released from their sire to be out on their own. Methods of training have been devised and disclosed to coven leaders as more than one vampire may be required for said training. Penalty-determined by the Brothers

7. Newborn armies are not to be created for any purpose. Penalty- Death

8. No single vampire or coven is to imprison another vampire for any reason. Penalty- Life servitude in the Volturi Guard

9. True mates are not to be kept apart for any reason. Penalty- determined by reasons they were kept apart

10. Any human finding out about vampires must be changed within 1 year or killed. They are not to be kept as pets. Penalty- determined by extenuating circumstance

11. Covens are to move frequently to prevent exposure. They cannot stay in one place for more than 7-10 years. Penalty- life servitude of entire Coven violating or death to Coven Leader

12. The Volturi are the ruling body of the vampire world and are not to be challenged or rebelled against. Due to the size and strength of the guard, it is virtually impossible. To do so will bring death upon the coven leader who tries.

13. These laws are to be taught to coven members and newborns by their sire/creator/coven leader. Penalty-life servitude.

14. Our kind must NEVER be exposed. The vampire responsible for exposure will be put to death, we being *the Volturi do not give second chances. Penalty-death.

I was informed these laws or rules are put in place to protect our kind and must not be violated. The most important rule is the last one. I remember this from 4 years ago when I entered this world by accident. Before then, I thought vampires and werewolves were not real and they had been created by Hollywood for their monetary value. While they were telling me these rules I wrote them down so I wouldn't forget them. That would be a violation in itself.

They asked if I had any questions and I asked only one. I asked: Since I figured out the Cullen's were vampires and was dating Edward at the time, was I their pet and didn't that break rule 10 or 14? Did it challenge them in any way?

The answer they gave was surprising, to say the least. With Caius approval, Jasper stated: Bella, we never considered you a pet. To us you were and still are a family member. The rules were in no way broken or challenged. So, the answer to your questions is no. You figured out what we were by your own investigation and from constantly being around us.

That certainly was a weight lifted from my shoulders. Now I had to ask about Athenodora, why she came here thinking she would be accepted, and did she actually think she would be welcomed back with open arms. They pondered for a moment before answering me, then Caius spoke up saying: For the life of me I cannot figure why she would come here and think she would be accepted. She made a mockery of our marriage and hurt many of the guard with the lies she told and her many affairs. I told her we were divorcing due to her many trysts with countless lovers and I found she was very untrustworthy. The lies, I could have lived with but the cheating, I could not. She had said she changed many times, only I found she lied over and over again. When our divorce was finalized, 20 years ago, she was exiled and told never to return. I vowed never to love or trust another woman again because of Athenodora's cruelty. I felt that all women were going to be like her, and then you waltz in here with your trusting gaze and sultry smile, showing no fear and took a stand of elegance against me. From that moment, I knew I was doomed. The mating pull I could shrug off, but falling in love with you was easy. I could not deny you and no matter how hard I tried I could not stay away from you. Amore mia (my love), if Athenodora ever returns here, her punishment will be up to you and carried out forthwith; in other words she will be dealt with immediately.

I really had no idea I was going to be responsible for her survival or demise. I promised myself, if she were ever to return, she would pay for the pain she caused my family. I could handle being humiliated and belittled but to hurt my family makes me want to call an exterminator for the problem of the shrewish hag. Her name alone gives me homicidal thoughts on how to murder her.

I asked if I could be excused for a bit and went out to the gardens to clear my head. The pool my father (Marcus) had built looked so inviting, that I went into the pool house to change. I put on a simple black bikini, grabbed a towel, and went out to dive in. Caius came out and watched me enjoying the cool water, in a barely there swimsuit. When I looked up at him, I noticed he not only sparkled, but glowed in the late afternoon sun. I found my voice, after a few minutes, and asked him if he planned on joining me. He told me that was not a very good idea due to my attire. I tell he was aroused, by looking in his obsidian eyes, and thought I had better not press the issue, especially if I wanted to see my wedding day.

When I decided to get out of the pool, Caius held open the towel for me. I gracefully climbed out and went into his waiting arms. He held me for a moment, told me my room was ready, and he wanted to show it to me. I asked if he was going to share it with me or if we had to go back to separate arrangements until after our special day. I smiled as he said he would stay with my invitation as long as I wanted him to be there with me.

I went back into the pool house and changed into my dress then walked with him to my room. On the way there, he explained that he and his brothers took everything they learned about and from me in creating this sanctuary for me. Caius also made sure that if I wanted to change anything all I had to do is say something and it would be done. I held my breath as he opened the door and before he turned on the lights he told me to close my eyes. His reason was it was a surprise and he wanted to see my reaction. When I was told to open them I was awestruck by the site. I noticed my room was now similar to his, but different. These men had designed me a room fit for a queen. Where Caius room was painted in creams and beige, mine was painted in a light cobalt blue with white trim. The furniture was carved dark mahogany like his. A four poster bed took the place of the canopy style bed that formerly graced the room. The only thing that did not change was my wall of glass. The curtains that hung were now a darker blue and matched the silk spread on the bed. When I spoke, my voice was no more than a whisper, and I told him it was beautiful. He said: My brothers and I changed it to match the Queen that resides within you. You have shown us a sovereign quality in your quest for superiority and justice by not backing down as the odds stacked against you. I have never seen a display of genuine royalty in any other human. This gift you have rivals those of the gods of Mount Olympus.

I had tears in my eyes as he finished and told him NOT to upset any gods. Then I decided to approach the subject of the wedding. I needed to know if he still objected to Carlisle and the rest being participants. To my chagrin he didn't object but he was uncomfortable with it. I couldn't help but say to him: If you're a little uncomfortable with that then wait until you are wearing your tux. My dad, Charlie, said it was being dressed like a penguin in a beauty pageant, and he hated getting dressed up. Maybe that's why I'm partial to jeans over dresses. I also wanted to know if I was to call a minister or priest.

He laughed at quote I made of Charlie and told me if I could have the preparations ready within the next few days he'd call someone that was trusted and ordained. I think he was a little surprised to hear me say the preparations were finished and I had help changing one of the larger areas in the castle into a replica of Rosslyn Chapel in Scotland, for the ceremony; with a celebratory ball to follow in the ballroom. I promised to eat properly and have plenty of red wines for us all. Caius was surprised to hear everything was ready with the exception of the minister, he promised to get a hold of one.

After our discussion of wedding preparations and today's events, I had a feeling something was no quite right. So, I decided to go for another swim in the moonlight. I put on the suit I wore earlier in the day, dropped my towel in a chair, and dove in. I decided a few laps might tire me out so I could sleep but couldn't shake that nagging feeling. Just as I was getting ready to go in for the night, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett came out and asked if I wanted some company. When I said sure they all jumped in. We splashed each other and looked like a bunch of kids having fun. I didn't notice when Caius came outside, but he jumped in without reservation, and proceeded to act like a kid too. The splashing continued, when the rest of my family came out to investigate. I swear they must have never seen a pool party in full swing before. They stared at the sight before them, a king and a bunch of kids playing in a pool. Carlisle and Esme chuckled as Marcus and Aro watched in amazement. Felix stripped down to his suit and joined in saying I knew how to throw a party. Everyone just watched the sight before them. When Marcus finally spoke, he asked Caius if he were having fun and the rest of us stopped in our tracks.

Caius replied to him saying: Brother you have no idea how much fun this is. For the first time in centuries I have decided to let go of my inhibitions and have a laugh or two. So, with feeling as I do right at this moment, come on in, the water is divine.

He then skimmed water right at his brothers and soaked them. Marcus and Aro stood in shock as everyone burst out laughing. I thought to myself, this has to be the first time they have seen Caius like this. He actually looked relaxed and more his age, instead of malicious, stoic, and majestically noble. Seeing him act care free made me love him more, knowing he had a more dominant nature, it was amazing to see him this way.

I didn't notice when everyone left Caius and I alone. We just lazed in the water, enjoying the warmth, and peacefulness of our surroundings. I started to get tired and decided to get out, when he scooped me up in his arms, and kissed me. I threaded my fingers into his wet hair and the kiss deepened to a more passionate nature. When he pulled back his eyes were no longer crimson, they were almost black. He said, we couldn't take this any farther than this at the moment but I could feel his arousal. We got out of the pool, dried off, and went inside to shower. He then put me to bed and climbed in beside me pulling me gently into his arms. I drifted to sleep feeling complete, safe, and loved above everything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Caius was changed at 27 and I figured it was ok for him to act like a kid for once and have some fun.**

***- From New Moon the movie. In the book It's quoted as being "We do not offer second chances",that's on page 481**

**Tell me what you think and thanks for reading. Reviews are like sunshine they're wonderful and help aspiring authors grow.**

**Coming up: Bella learns about Caius' past and the impact it had on him.**


	10. Chapter 9: Caius' Past and a Crazy Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does,I like to play with the characters and mess up that world we love so much!**

**A/N: I'm sorry for posting so lap-tap went on the fritz and is in the god for me having a only problem is all my files for this story were on the lap top.**

**I want to thank my friends SharonD03,KAMwuzhere,and Jasperbells (who is my wonderful beta) as they are the best in the a big thanks to all of you who have read each installment and leaving your comments and reviews.**

**Here's Chapter 9 and as always enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Caius' Past and A Crazy Dream<p>

The next three days were basically the same. I spent time with both families, was tested on the laws, played in the pool and various other things. Marcus had called me to his office to tell me that he had gotten me a special gift. He explained the gift was a little wedding present, but with him and his brothers a little gift was not very little. My first little gift from him was a car, a black Audi A-8, my second little gift was the pool, and now I was wondering what my new present was. With him it could be anything, a house in France or England, expensive jewelry by Cartier, or and island in the Mediterranean. After making a fuss about the car, I learned to accept the gifts without complaining. However I was not expecting a beautiful hand carved gloss black mahogany Baldwin grand piano. He told me it was placed in the room next to mine. I thanked him with a hug and went to find Aro.

He, as usual, was in his study reading. When I asked what he needed, he told me to take a seat. He said he had a few things to tell me and needed me to be open for anything. When he spoke it was with a tone that made him seem exhausted. He said, Bella, you will always be my first concern and it pains me to see you have not been privy to why Caius is the way he is. I know you know about his first wife but what you do not know is how badly she acted towards him. When she first came here to the castle, he was struck by her unusual beauty and totally taken with her. They had a whirlwind courtship and appeared to love one another deeply. For the first fifty years everything was peaceful, but as the years passed Athenodora (growl) became restless. She took a lover and yes he was a member in our guard. The first few times she was with him she was filled with guilt. This went on behind his back for months. She began to think he suspected what was going on and ended it. Things between them became like they were before the affair until her desire for power emerged. Caius would go out on missions and she would remain here. She became restless again and took several lovers but could never get the two she wanted most, myself and Marcus. She tried several times and we declined the invitation as we didn't want her form of comfort. Marcus approached me and told me of her unscrupulous behavior on his part and I disclosed what she was doing to me as well. Marcus then told me the bonds between Caius and Athenodora were irrevocably broken as she no longer cared for him in any way. When he would return, Caius would choose to leave again on more missions as he could no longer stand the sight of her. I took it upon myself to tell him to rid himself of the problem and get on with his life. He had her followed every time so he would know exactly what was going on. His trust in her as well as his heart was crushed beyond repair. He retreated within himself and became cold-hearted, vicious, and more inhumane than even I had ever seen him. He devised methods of torture and extinguished vampires for the tiniest of infractions. He then became hell bent on destroying the children of the moon. During one of his attacks on them, he was wounded and we feared he was dying. The creature tore him apart. Marcus and I called Carlisle to help us as he had gone to pursue his happiness. Carlisle came and put him together again but he needed the care and love of his wife to completely heal him. As much as she tried, she kept her lovers and he found out about them. Several times he forgave her until she tried to have him torn apart and burned. They subsequently divorced and she was immediately cut off from funds and exiled. Her appearance here the other day was a ruse of hers for him to take her back, but we know where his heart lies. You brought him back and for that we are deeply indebted to you. Bella, you gave Marcus and I the greatest gift anyone could have given us, our brother.

Tears fell from my eyes as he told me this unbelievable story and I vowed that NO ONE would ever hurt Caius again. Aro called in Carlisle and Marcus to tell their sides of the story. Marcus told the same one but Carlisle's was more horrific due to Caius' state when he arrived. Carlisle said: As much as I want to protect you, you have the right to know the things I will tell you. Aro is right on how badly Caius was harmed. The brother's were concerned Caius was close to death and called me to repair the damage that had been done. The werewolf had physically mutilated him. He was in many parts, a literal puzzle that took the utmost of care to reassemble. I put him back together but he needed human sustenance for the melding of his parts to take place. It took several feedings for the fusing to take, but we found him to be emotionally repressed. Athenodora's treatment towards him left him beyond repair, until you came. Bella, he was void of any emotion but cruelty. You managed to bring him back from the brink of total destruction. He wanted to take revenge on his former wife but that was not his place. In order for him to totally heal you must become one of us and seek the revenge he desires.

Marcus then spoke by saying: Mia figlia, you are the only one to hold such power. We all will be behind you when the time comes for her to be brought to her knees. You have to figure out whether or not you possess the strength to rid the world of her destructive ways. I know that this a lot to process and take in, but you needed to know what possessed Caius to be so heartless. We wish not to upset you but these are the very tools you'll need to help him. He needs to know he can trust you and your love is eternally his.

As my tears continued to fall, I looked at them all and said with determination: Right now I may be only human but believe me when I say; My love for him is undying and I WILL do whatever it takes to prove he can and will trust me. I will never leave him or turn to another, as he and only he is my forever. I promise to take the steps necessary to make sure that bitch gets what she deserves. Whether or not I live forever, SHE WILL DIE for the pain she has caused you all.

I stunned them into silence with my tirade, but they needed to know that when it came to Caius, I will protect him at all costs. I knew I was vehemently entertaining, but once I complete the change, Athenodora will be the object of my wrath. I thanked them for being honest with me and told them I loved each one of them. I walked to the door and said I'd see them later. I needed to find Caius and hear his voice. He had a calming effect for me and I needed it now more than ever before.

I walked along the hallways not paying attention to where I was going and was stopped by Jasper. He sent me waves of calm and asked what I was up too. I told him I was going to see Caius and he asked if I wanted to swim first. Jasper then said: Bella, don't' worry so much; we'll get the rest of the family and have some fun so you will be calm for him. You know if you need to talk, I'm always around and willing to listen. Let's go and get our family and have fun.

I told him ok and followed him to Cullen rooms and we all went out to the pool. I chose a bikini in a dark shade of crimson, Alice wore black and white, and Rose wore magenta. Jazz and Emmett both chose Navy trunks. They all chose to jump in as I sat on the edge of the pool itself. They could tell something was bothering me but left me to work it out myself. I decided I wanted to be near the waterfall but I had to swim across the pool to get there. As I settled under the falling water, Caius came out to investigate what we were doing. He stood in the shadows but I felt his presence, no one else noticed. I looked right at him and he emerged with a grin. I got out of the water and he asked how I knew he was there and all I could say was I felt him watching me. I told everyone to enjoy the pool and walked with Caius into the castle.

We went to my room so I could change and talk. I grabbed jeans and a button down in sea foam green to dress in. When I came out of the bathroom Caius watched me with a guarded expression. He asked if I was alright and scowled when I asked him to tell me more of his past.

He watched my expression and found I was interested in knowing all of him. He asked what I wanted to know and I said I wanted to know the real him. He then started talking:  
>I do not like the person I was, that part should not matter. But I want to explain myself to you. My brothers and I grew up in Greece. We were changed about 3,000 years ago, so I imagine my age is approximately 2973. My life as a vampire is far from anyone's imagination and just as incomprehensible. We were men of war and conquered our opponents admirably. Until the night we were turned. A man we did not know changed Aro and three weeks later he turned Marcus and I. At first the burning was hard to deal with and then the thirst afterwards felt like it would never be quenched. We hunted the man who was responsible for Aro's change and ended him. We formed the Volturi and worked hard to become the great ruling body of our world. After the first fifty or so years we were talking and Marcus told me it was time for all of us to take a wife. Aro married and mated with Sulpicia, then Marcus with Didyme, Aro's sister. It was 15-20 years later when I with Athenodora. She and I married but the mating pull wasn't there. We were happy for the first twenty or so years then things changed. We began arguing and as much as I loved her I started to bend to her will. We grew apart so I started going on missions. She took a lover and she thought I never knew but the man she was with was one of my personal guards. He told me everything. She broke it off with him and we reconciled. Things were fine for years then she started to change in ways that even I didn't understand. She became power hungry and she wanted to rule, not with us, but alone. Athenodora took up with more lovers and I took on more missions to stay away from her. One mission I was on dealt with the children of the moon, you know them as werewolves. My men and I annihilated almost all we encountered but one hung back until I was alone burning the rest of the remains. It attacked after my men took their leave and we began fighting. I don't know how long we went at it, but the dog managed to get the upper hand. The wolf's strength confounded me and I began to fight harder. After some time, the men came back and told me they found me, of all things, in pieces. They picked up all my pieces and brought me home. As I hung I the balance, my brothers called Carlisle for help in putting me back together. It took several days for my body to mend enough for me to feed. I required many feedings for the true healing to begin, but the one thing I needed the most was the love of my wife. She was told what I needed and shrugged me off. She laughed and said that love was a pain game played by mortal men and we deserved not to share in it because we were above that feeling. As we began fighting more, I withdrew into myself and became calculatingly vicious and cold hearted. I devised many methods of torture and plotted battle strategies. I then moved my chambers to the wing it's in now, the west wing, as I had no need to be in her presence. I filed the necessary documents for divorce when I finally had enough of her lies and trysts. She tried telling me she loved me and that she had changed. Of course I sneered and told her she was a wildcat and couldn't change the pattern of her coat. Aro, Marcus, and I cut off her funds and she was exiled and told never to return. The other day when she was here, she tried to regain my affections. I told her to go back to the depths of hell she rose from as I had no need of her. I told her I was betrothed to a lovely woman whose pure heart and soul called to me. She laughed and told me I was a fool for falling in love. I told her your love is pure and the mating pull had begun when we met. As she was leaving that day, she came across you on her way out, hence your confrontation with her. Now you know the truth and what I can remember of my past.<p>

While I listened to him tell his past, silent tears fell for his pain. I didn't feel pity for this wonderful creature but unconditional love the same I feel for the man he became. I threw my arms around his neck and said to him in Italian: Niente di ciò che erano o abbia mia fatto potrebbe negare la mia amore. I sarà al vostro per sempre enoi sconfriggere I propri demoni. (Nothing you were or ever did could never deny you of my love. I will be at your side forever and we will vanquish your demons.)

I don't know how long we held each other; I enjoy having his body against mine. I became intoxicated and relaxed by his scent of sandalwood, the ocean, and a hint of lavender. Now I understand what Edward meant by "his own personal brand of heroin". I will never get enough of this man's scent; I love it almost as much as I love him.

I wanted to discuss with him the physical side of our relationship, but I was unsure of how to approach it. I pulled myself away from him and he asked if something was wrong. I looked him in the eye and started talking about it. He surprised me by taking my hand in his and explaining: Bella mia, I came from a time when men didn't take part in relations before marriage. It is a decision based on that and a couple of other things. One of these things is based on morality and the other is virtue. By your scent I know that you are untouched by a man, a virgin, and I wish you to remain that way until we are married. This has nothing to do with causing you physical harm as I can never hurt you. Please do not think you are undesirable, you, amore mia, are very desirable. Sometimes I have a hard time controlling how much I truly want you. Our first night as man and wife will be unforgettable for you as I have planned something very special for you.

I thanked him for being honest and explaining he felt. I now understand why we never went farther than kissing. I then explained that in this time where I come from, that sexual pleasure before marriage is very common and it is the one thing I want to experience before I change. He promised I would enjoy the act several times before my change, after we are married.

He asked what I was thinking and I said to him: I keep asking myself what I did in order to deserve you. I never would have thought that I would ever get a wonderful man after Edward and here you are. I never knew I could possess so much love for another being. I was broken when he left me, I fell into a deep depression and if it hadn't been for Jake, I don't know what would have happened to me. I'm kind of glad that Edward came here or I never would have met you. I probably would have continued to watch vampire shows on cable TV, laughing at them, and wishing one would come help erase the pain of him leaving.

He pulled me into his arms, held me close, and said: I am the lucky one. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm grateful, Edward left you or I never would have found you. When you came here I didn't want to take a chance on feeling anything for you. I was given no choice in the matter as the pull had begun the minute I laid eyes on you. It's like my heart called to you and yours answered. You know, love at first sight. That's what the mating pull to us is. I could feel a shift in everything I ever felt for anyone. I no longer feel lost, angry, and alone. Isabella, I promise you will never be alone again. When we start the process of your change, it will be a pain you have never felt before. I love you, so I'm not going lie and tell you it will be butterflies and roses. You need to be prepared for what is going to happen. I will bite you in several places, pulse points, and force my venom into your bloodstream. When I have finished with that I will inject the venom straight into your heart with a syringe. You will have three days of transforming. During this time I will stay with you if you wish but you will feel like you are on fire and the pain will be excruciating. Your heartbeat will speed up to force the venom around, and when it is almost over, your heart will falter and stop. Your eyes will open and they will be like bright red. It will take a few months to the red to dim, unless you choose the Cullen diet then they will change to amber then a golden color. During your first year, you will have very little control over things. Your strength and speed will be more than the rest of ours too. Everything will become more manageable and we will have forever to be together. We shall call Eleazar again and find out for sure what gifts you have and go from there.

I asked if Carlisle will be around for my change and Caius told me if I wish it I needed to discuss it with them. He told me I could have all of them or some here it was up to me. I definitely wanted Jasper around as he had the experience with newborns and his help would benefit me in more ways than one.

We spent the rest of the evening chatting about various things and cuddling. When I managed to make it to bed he stayed and stripped down to his boxer briefs and held me. I always slept better with him than alone, as vivid dreams and nightmares would occur if he were elsewhere. He must have gotten called sometime during the night; I was sucked into a dream. It was one of Athenodora.

It began with: _I __was __walking __through __the __corridors __to __Caius__' __office.__When __she __came __out __of __nowhere __and __began __her __tirade,__ "__What __do __we __have __here?__Where __is __your __protector __now,__hmmm?__If __you __think __you __can __get __away __from __me __now,__you__'__re __sadly __mistaken.__You __are __going __to __die __and __Caius __will __be __mine,__forever!__"_

_She grabbed me and threw me into a wall, cracking my head open in the process. Blood oozed form the wound as she picked me up and bit into my neck and proceeded to try and drain me, when a white light surrounded me and forced me to fight her off. I pushed her into the opposite wall and taunted her. "Is that all you've got? No wonder the brothers think you are useless and exiled you." We began circling each other, our steps matching, in a deadly dance. She lunged for my throat again missing by a fraction of an inch. My hair began to billow around my shoulders, as if a wind were blowing, causing it to fly. When she lunged for the third time, I reached out and grabbed her round the neck and threw her into another wall and sneered, "You think you will beat me and that is where you're wrong. I will tear you apart and burn every last piece. Caius is mine and will never be with you again. You destroy everything that comes around you, where I give love and understanding. When will you get it through your head that he doesn't want you?"_

_Her face morphed into an evil apparition as she said, "You think you have all the answers! He never wanted you, a pitiful insignificant human, He needs me! Someone who is a challenge for him, someone who refuses to put up with his bullshit. He deserves passion and a fight. Not some lowly creature to quench his desire and make him less than he is. He's making you think he loves you; don't you see, it's all a ruse. He wants to change you and then leave you alone in the guard. You are no match for him._

_The wind whipped my hair around as flames came up through the marble floor. For every step I took forward she took two back toward the flames. She lunged again, only to find the flames surrounding her. The brothers came around the corner and stopped dead in their tracks, mesmerized by the sight in front of them. I looked her in the eye and said, "Today you will die for all the pain you have caused me and my family. I may not be able to undo what you have done but I can help the healing. You've destroyed everything and everyone that has crossed your path, NO MORE! I told you to stay away and not come back! I warned you to never try to hurt my family. Every time you come here, you try to piss me off and take my family away from me. This is the last time you will ever walk through these halls! What I am about to do to you will be worth the wrath the gods may have in store for me; but you will feel their wrath first for everything you have done!"_

_Jasper and the Cullen family came to see what was happening from behind me and watched. Athenodora then said, "This is nothing compared to what I will do to you. I will end you and Caius will suffer the loss of his mate. I will prevail in this little game of yours."_

_All I did was cause the flames to close in on her, saying, "I call upon the ancient powers of the gods from the four towers, earth, air, water, and fire; bring the end for this destructive force and put her on your pyre. Have her enter the devil's door, where we will see her nevermore." _

_The flames kept closing in until she was engulfed in flames screaming, "I will have my revenge on you. Caius will see your wicked ways and turn away from you. You will be lonely forever and never have a chance of redemption. Mark my words, you weak and insignificant fool! I curse the ground you walk upon."_

_I watched the flames as she turned to ash and said, "Athenodora you cannot curse a force of pure love ridding the world of evil like you. Especially when that force of love is working to correct your mistakes and bring love and life to those who truly deserve to have it." When a pile of ash was all that remained Aro looked at me, smiling, and called Felix to clean up the mess on the floor. I collapsed in exhaustion and passed out._

I woke to Caius gently rubbing my back and telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He said I was having some sort of dream and was calling his name. He hugged me and asked if I remembered what it was about. I told him it was weird and explained what I remembered of it. His expression was masked as he told me I didn't have anything to worry about as my dream would never take place. He also reminded me that we were getting married tomorrow and to look forward to that instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? Please press that review button. I'd like to know whats on your mind. <strong>

**Coming up: the wedding**


	11. Chapter 10: The Wedding

**Well here it is the long awaited Wedding.I hope you enjoy it.**

**I want to thank as always my THREE LADIES for their help and setting a few things straight for me;you three Know who you are and you guys mean alot to me.**

**Don't forget to R&R your reviews mean the world to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Wedding<p>

The covens that came for my birthday party arrived throughout the day, then Caius left me for the night after Alice, Jane, Heidi, and Rose reminded him no seeing the bride until the ceremony. It's a good thing the wedding is tomorrow afternoon. Everything was set, the chapel was ready, flowers arranged, and all of the formal wear had arrived. Esme managed to get everyone to work together cooperatively and turned the Castle into a festive playground for all.

The day flew by before I knew it; I had to get some sleep. I most certainly didn't want the girls to complain about having to work hard with raw materials to make a masterpiece. I settled into bed and tried to sleep but tossed and turned instead. I had grown accustomed to Caius being here, and tonight, sleep managed to stay away for several hours. I tried everything to go to sleep, even imagining him there, but nothing worked. Then I had a great idea; I called Alice and Jasper to see if he could put me to sleep using his gift. They were there in a flash and Jazz sent me a large wave of calm and a medium wave of lethargy. The last thing I remembered was saying thanks to them before falling into a dreamless sleep.

I woke when Heidi and Jane brought me breakfast, with Rose and Alice in tow. When I was finished, I went into the bathroom for a shower. After I dried off with a thick fluffy towel, I slipped into a silk dressing gown until it was time to put on my dress. I found the girls waiting for me when I came out of the bathroom, all seven of them and my mother-for all intents and purposes-Esme.

She and I sat down for a little chat when a gentle tapping sounded on the knew it was Carlisle and told him to come in. I smiled when I saw him and got up to give him a hug. He kissed the top of my head and said: I have a gift for you my special girl. I promise it's not anything extravagant.

He stopped talking long enough for me to collect my thoughts and proceeded with this: I wanted to make sure you had something to bind you to us as a member of our family. I had this ring made for you, to prove you are my daughter; it is your own Cullen Crest. It is similar to mine but is also different. Where mine is onyx and white platinum, yours is Lapis Lazuli with a platinum crest overlay to protect the stone. I have a replica of mine for Caius. These are your wedding gifts from the family and I. Caius will be receiving his a bit later.

He took the ring from its resting place and put it on the middle finger of my right hand and placed a kiss upon my knuckles.

It was amazing to see them whip into action to get me ready. Corin gave me a dose of contentment and happiness, as my brother Jasper was keeping Caius calm and in check. Alice did my hair in a Grecian style, half up with intricate braids, and put Esme's combs in. Jane did my make-up and made me look as though I was a vampire. Chelsea, Heidi, and Rose made sure my jewelry was ready and put it on me. Esme and Renata helped me into my gown and laced it up while sliding my jeweled shoes on my feet.

When everyone finished getting me ready, they all left to get themselves dressed, and my father Marcus showed up carrying a box.

He looked at me, as I was dumb founded for a moment, and said: Isabella, you are the epitome of beauty. A modern day goddess if you will. When my brother sees you he will be utterly shocked at how beautiful you are. I came to see if you were almost ready and to give you this.

I took the box and opened it to find the tiara I wanted. With tears in my eyes, I looked at him and asked: Where…How did you get this? The jeweler said it had been sold. When did you get this?

He smiled warmly and replied: Piccola, I have my ways and do not divulge secrets. I always have and always will work in mysterious ways and I will never allow my daughter wear a replica with imitation gems.

He then took the tiara from the box and placed it on top of the intricate braids and declared the bride was ready.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and said: Thank you, Dad. This means a lot to me.

He kissed my cheek, gave me a hug, and said: Let's get this show on the road before your soon-to-be husband makes an appearance.

As the music began, Eleazar escorted Esme and Carmen to their seats as Garrett motioned for Caius and Aro to take their places. Alec and Jane lead the procession with Chelsea and Afton behind them. They were followed by Corin and Demetri with Alice and Jasper behind them. They were followed by Heidi and Felix with Rose and Emmett just behind them. As the music began to shift into the Wedding march, Renata started moving down the aisle. She took her place and everyone stood as the doors swung open so all could watch me make my way to the man of my dreams.

With Marcus on my left and Carlisle on my right I made my way to Caius. As we reached the altar they each shook Caius' hand and placed my left hand in his.

Garrett began to speak: We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Caius Volturi and Isabella Swan, whose hearts and souls are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before the world their intention from this day forward to walk the road of life together and share in the joy of their union. They have written their own vows and will now share them with each other and us.

Caius: For the longest time in my life there was only darkness and when you walked in here there was a bright light. You, Isabella were that light. Your love has given me wings and set me free from my eternal prison. As we begin our journey today, I pledge to you in front of our family and friends to be your husband from this day forward. I will want you forever, starting with today.

Bella: I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you to love me the way that you do. I give myself to you as your wife and I promise you now, to treasure all of my days with the love we are celebrating today. Let us begin our lives together for eternity.

Garrett: Isabella will you take Caius as your husband in happiness, with patience and understanding through conflict and tranquility?

Bella: I will. Caius I give you this ring a token of forever and as a symbol of my undying love.

Garrett: Caius will you take Isabella as your wife in happiness, with patience and understanding through conflict and tranquility?

Caius: I will. Isabella I give you this ring as a token of forever and as a symbol of my undying love.

Garrett: The years to come shall bring Caius and Isabella into a greater wisdom. We hope they and their love shall be forever young and that they are able to always recover from despair. In hope may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are and what they shall be, enabling them to know that in the fullness of being, they are more themselves and more each other that they are all of us and together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth; our home.

In as much as Caius and Isabella have declared their love for one another before you, their family and friends, I now have the honor to greet them with you as husband and wife. Caius, you may now kiss your bride. What god hath joined, together, let no one put asunder. Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you with much joy and pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Caius Volturi.

Caius then turned me in his arms, took my tear stained face between his hands and kissed me. When he pulled back, the crowd cheered as he took my left arm in the bend of his right and escorted me back down the aisle. We ducked into a room of the chapel for a moment until everyone made their way into the ballroom. I was swept into his arms and kissed senseless. His tongue traced the seam of my lips and I gently opened them, granting him entrance. My hands found their way into his silky hair as I melted into him. As we pulled away from each other he said: I have never seen a more beautiful bride. You absolutely take my breath away. Isabella, you complete me. If my heart were to beat again it would only do so for you. I love you.

I looked into those crimson eyes I love so much and said: My love, you are going to make me cry. You, my husband are my life and I will love you forever.

He peaked into the hallway to find it empty and we made our way to the ballroom. The doors quietly opened for us as Aro announced us. The music started playing as everyone formed the receiving line. I knew most everyone here as they congratulated us and wished us the best in life. Carlisle pulled us to the side and said: Bella, I've never seen you this happy and I hope you remain this way. I have to thank you, Caius, for putting that beautiful smile upon my girl's face. She deserves the best and I feel with you she is getting it. Now I want to give you this, everyone in my family has one and since you married my honorary and youngest child I wanted you to have one also.

Caius opened the box and found a ring with the Cullen Crest on it. He looked at Carlisle with a smile, as he put it on and said: Thank you, Carlisle, I accept this for the joining of our families and hope we will be able to get past our difficulties as we have in the past. I have a gift for you, even though it isn't really a gift. I want you to take this back as we presented it to you years ago. You once were and are again a member of our family and we want you to have it back. It's your Volturi pendant. If you wish, when Isabella's pendant arrives and she is presented with it, you can be re-presented with yours as a true joining of the families ceremonies take place. The ceremony and celebration are Marcus' idea and I think it will make Isabella happy if we did this. I believe we are having pendants made for your whole family as an honor to Isabella.

Carlisle then said: I will take mine when Bella gets hers. Tell your brother that I will arrive with my family when the time comes for the ceremony. I'd be honored to accept mine the same time as my daughter and will discuss the ceremony with the rest of the family later.

Glasses of wine were given out then Aro made a toast. He said: I have seen many days of darkness my brother lived through. That darkness shifted into light, when this beautiful creature, Isabella, waltzed in here. Upon her arrival she put us all in our place and began to fill this dark and dreary castle with laughter and love. She has brought us much happiness and shown us how to live. Marcus taught her to enjoy music and taught her to play the piano. Isabella and I share a love for literature and spent hours discussing our favorite authors. With Caius, she shares a love for art. They spent hours talking about different artists and he taught her how to paint. Many of you know that Caius's art graces these walls and soon Isabella's will also. I hope my brother Caius and his lovely wife, Isabella, have an eternity of love and happiness.

Everyone raised their glasses and said: To Caius and Isabella.

The music began again with a waltz. Caius took my hand and led me onto the floor for our first dance. I only have eyes for him. I'm star struck by him. The way the light shines in his eyes and his beautiful smile makes me weak in the knees.

The music changed as Marcus approached and took my hand for one of the two father daughter dances, as Carlisle had his turn just after. I'm blessed to have two dads who love me as I am and always will regardless of my form.

Caius then took a turn with my mom and sisters as I danced with Aro and my brothers. As the party was getting into full swing, arguing came from the reception area. Just as Aro went to the doors they burst open and in walked my husband's ex; Athenodora.

Everyone surrounded me so I wouldn't get harmed as Aro, Marcus, and Caius took to the front of the group. Caius roared: What is the meaning of this? You were told never to return without an invitation, or you would be thrown into the dungeons. Why have you decided to return today, of all days?

She looked at him with a sickly sweet smile and said: I never thought you'd follow through with marrying her. I came back to claim what is rightfully mine. You Caius! If you want your precious pet to live, we need to complete the mating ritual as soon as possible. I realized I am nothing without you.

With a devilish glint in his eye he replied: You are not and never will be my mate. Although I must admit you are right about one thing, you are nothing. Major, do you have any idea how we can get rid of this trash and continue with our festivities?

Jasper looked at him and said: I may have a solution to our minor distraction and keep my sister safe. Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Emmett please come forward for a moment. Renata and Jane, guard my sister please.

Everyone else formed an arc in front of me and the brothers, with the most gifted close to us. Alec moved toward Athenodora and focused his gift solely on her. She collapsed onto the floor as her senses were deprived of activity. Felix and Emmett picked her up and carried her to the dungeon with Alec continuing to dose her with his gift.

I had to admit I was upset by her showing up. What was she hoping to gain? Caius? Maybe she's delusional enough to think so, but I know better. I think she's crazy enough to think the Brothers will let her come back; knowing them as I do, they would rather see her in a pile of ash first.

Twenty minutes later the boys returned and the party began again. I was talking with Aro and Marcus when they came back and told Caius what they did, because he approached me with a smile and led me into another dance. He promised she was in the dungeon shackled and chained in a cell until I was ready to deal with her. When I asked what he meant by that he replied: Bella, she tried to destroy our wedding day and it is your place to decide her fate for today's antics.

I couldn't help but think, sarcastically: _Wonderful! I don't know much about her, except the pain she has caused, and now I have to decide whether or not she lives._

Shortly after Gianna came in and said we had a visitor. I wondered who it could be when Edward was led into the ballroom; I was surprised. Caius walked over to him and talked to him before leading to where I stood with Carlisle and Esme. He hugged Esme and shook Carlisle's hand before turning to me. I heard the sadness in his voice as he spoke: Bella, I wanted to come and wish you and Caius the best in love and happiness. I also wanted to apologize for forcing you to come here in the first place. I realized, when I left you in the woods, I did you a great disservice, but, if I hadn't you never would have found true love and happiness.

I didn't realize tears were streaming down my face until Caius reached up and started wiping them away. I turned to Edward and said quietly: You didn't force me to come here. No one did, it was my decision that brought me here. I came with Alice to save you after she had a vision of you asking for your death. I know this is hard for you and I'm sorry, but I chose to stay to save you from yourself. You were my first love and will always have a place in my heart; but after I fell in love with him, Caius offered me forever. I hope you understand that I loved you enough to save you and let you go. Edward, I still love you, but it's not in the same way. It's more like a close friend or a brother.

I gauged his reaction and features before continuing: I'm sorry that I hurt you and left you feeling lost. Someday soon, I hope we can be friends or as close as a brother and sister. I know there is someone out there who will be perfect for you. Please don't hold back when you find her. Give her the forever you couldn't give me and you will have her to love for an eternity.

He seemed happier and a little freer as he spoke with Caius for a few moments. When their conversation ended, he shook Caius' hand and kissed me on the cheek before going to mingle in the crowd.

My husband turned me in his arms and asked if I was alright and all I could do is smile and say: I'm fine, really. I'm surprised he came, but I'm glad he did. Maybe I gave him the closure he needs to move on with his life. I belong with you and now, we can begin working on our forever.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did it live up to your expectations? Click on that review button and let me know your thoughts.I'd really like to hear what you have to say.<strong>

**I'll try to post before the holiday but no promises.**

**Everyone have a safe and Happy Thanksgiving.**

**~Bella**


	12. Chapter 12

To all of you who have read, reviewed, added my story as a favorite, and follow my stories:

I am sorry but this just a note to let you know that I am planning on finishing my stories but RL has been kicking my butt and the plot bunnies have decided to take a long nap at my expense. Also I have gone back to school to get my Associates degree in business and that takes a lot of my time.

While I am taking this time to finish school in my free time I will be rewriting My Life with the Volturi and The Snow King while redoing a story I adopted from Foxstorm77 called "The Three Queens of Volterra". I will also be finishing up another Called "My Husband's Brother" which is a Bella/Carlisle story and they are all human. Then maybe I can finally get another going that I have outlined which starts in Camelot but ends in The TwilightSaga where Caius was born as Arthur Pendragon, we know him as King Arthur and that will be a Bella/Caius. After that I have one I scrapped but will be re-writing Called For The of a King" but I haven't decided who I will be Pairing With Bella, if you have any Idea's please feel free to PM me and tell me who you would like her to be paired with. All will have mature content and will quench the thirst for lemons that many have.

All of my stories will be posted here as well as on twi-write, The Writer's Coffee Shop, as well as my own website .

Again my apologies for this not being a chapter but an author's note to let you know what is going on and to thank you for your support and encouragement in these stories.

Bella


	13. Chapter 13

This is not an update.

I am in the process of trying to work on the next Chapter,or was until I got another review that was Bullshit.

This is for anyone who decides to write me an anonymous review…

If you do not have any polite constructive criticism to offer then do what I was always taught "Keep Your mouth Shut if You Have Nothing Good to Say"…this comes in light of being told I have taken the Volturi and turned them into "really fucking pussies".actually here is the whole review and y'all can be the judge of it…Sounds like a little kid wrote it!

ACTUAL REVIEW:

Guest chapter 1 1h ago 5/2/2014

What the hell is this -Caius -'

Stupid - retarded - even play scripts are more interesting...

This Bella is strange and not in a good way.

She is retardedly naively optimistic without human instincts and blunt as a hammer.

And fuck the Volturi you turned them into really fucking pussies

THIS REVIEW HAS BEEN REMOVED BECAUSE OF ITS BLATANT DISREGARD OF THE WRITERS CREATIVITY.

In light of this anonymous reviews are being moderated by me…If you ain't the balls to show who you are then your opinion don't matter…

As for the rest of you, I appreciate all of the support you are giving and I do plan on completing TSK,My Life and another that is a Bella/Marcus and for my best friend a Bella/Jasper…Yes you read that right I said a Bella/Jasper. Who knows I may even go as far as writing a short cross-over of Bella and Damon.

So thanks again to all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed your support means everything to me…

Bella MacLeod

PS~

Also if you could check out the stories by Kittyinaz and Bertie Bott and leave them a review it would be appreciated…if you can't find their stories here their links can be found on my profile wall...you can even tell them Bella MacLeod sent you…when you go to visit them remove the parenthesis...


End file.
